


A Future we Hoped For

by Lothlorien23 (orphan_account)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Crypters, M/M, Part 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lothlorien23
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru was a mediocre mage at best, no need to tell him. He knew.He damn well knew.He merely wished he had a bit of help from the people that where originally supposed to be in his place as he not only battled the demons wishing to destroy humanity, but the demons in his head.A visit to his senpais coffins after the London Singularity will change the course of Grand Order.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Ed, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Romani Akkiman/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	1. Awakening

“Hello again,” Fujimaru Ritsuka smiled as he entered the Cryo chamber again, going to speak to his Senpai. “Sorry for being late! London was a bit rougher than we originally thought and...well…” he sighed. “I really wished that any of you were there with me….just as an extra pair of hands. It would have gone so much better.”

They were silent within their mechanic coffins.

“I...I really hope that we will be able to meet one another soon,” Ritsuka sighed, sitting down as if he were speaking to a great elder. “I..I would really like that…”

Ritsuka merely revealed in the calmness and silence that was the room he was in. Even if the reason behind the eerie silence was horrid, he took solace in the fact that they were alive and on the road to salvation.

Heh, he was spending way too much time with Amakusa.

Shaking his head he went back to speaking to them about his home life, hoping that the normal conversation would take him away from the fear that was always surrounding him…

Why did he do such things to himself?

“Well I can’t stay long,” he chuckled, flinching at the spike of pain that went through him in that moment. “I need to have a thorough check by the Doctor...but I’ll be back soon!”

* * *

That soon turned into a week later.

“Hello,” he smiled, coming in once more after he had fully rested. “Sorry that it’s so late,” he giggled. “Doctor Roman has been bugging me on walking around too much after what happened in London and...well since I am still coming off the adrenaline from London…”

He shook his head and moved to unwrap his lunch.

“I mean I know he means well,” he choked a bit before swallowing the food. “But sometimes he can be a bit overbearing,” he giggled, grabbing his water. “I mean...it’s nice in a way...but I’m not used to it.”

He didn’t notice one heartbeat spike.

“My mom was really distant, cause I have an older sister and well...she was a traditionalist and was upset that her oldest wasn’t a male. I was saved from most of her anger as it was always my sister,” he sighed, looking down. “My father really didn’t care...he considered me a monster cause I think I accidentally activated my minuscule circuits.”

Wodime’s spiked for a moment, but it wasn’t registered by the monitor.

“Then there was the problem with my sexuality...probably why I love it here so much,” he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against Pepe’s coffin. “I like cute things, frilly outfits and I like to dress up all cutesy...what’s wrong with that?”

He went silent clenching his hands tight as he looked at them all.

“At times like this I am...kinda glad that your like this,” he sniffed, feeling the repressed emotions from his youth come up...hell he just turned fucking 17. He still was a kid. “I...I like guys, I sometimes find dressing as a girl to be liberating and a way of expression….I’m a freak to my parents eyes. My sister had her own crap to deal with,” he cut off, tears flowing down in full force.

He didn’t notice the shift in Pepe’s coffin.

“I...I know that my parents will never understand and that they were happy….” he choked, the memories of his mother and father so eagerly agreeing to sign the consent form to send him to Chaldea.

A chance to get rid of their broken child.

“I just want them to understand me...to get with the times and accept me for who I am,” he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. “But I know it won’t happen...I am just glad that Gudako, my older sister, doesn’t hate me...I can’t imagine having my whole family against me…”

It, Ritsuka thought, would really have been a nightmare.

“Sorry,” he jolted out of his revere after a moment. “I was ranting...and I even was thankful about your situation,” he gasped, he felt so ashamed. “It was wrong of me to say...But thanks for listening…” he groaned.

God, he was so cheesy.

* * *

Ritsuka would receive the shock of his life in this particular visit.

As he settled down by the one named Kadoc Zemlupus, he had alternated between sitting next to one of the seven every time he visited, he heard one of the heart monitors spike.

Looking up he felt his heart drop as the heart monitor on Ophelia began to spike, the sweat on her forehead glistening and the heart spike going higher and higher, she shifted in her tube. Her mouth opened and she let out a shocked gasp or choke, like she was trying to breath.

Jumping up he went over and looked over her body for a moment, there was nothing wrong outwardly before he caught sight of her clenching hands. Swallowing he nodded to himself before rushing to the door.

Ritsuka moved to leave before more warning alarms began to ring for the other 6, each of them looking like they were in immense pain and began shifting within their pods.

The boy hastily got up and rushed out of the Cryo room, he needed to get them help.

Rushing down the halls he yelled apologies to the other staff members who yelled as he pushed past them, each looking at the boy in shock as he rushed down the halls.

“Doctor! Doctor,” he yelled, the older man shrieking as he jumped about a foot in the air, his plate of cake soaring through the air.

“Fujimaru,” he yelped, turning to the panting boy. His cheerful demeanor turned serious as he got up and rushed to the boy. “What happened? Are you alright? Is it Mash? Or-”

“The...the A Team,” he gasped, the other stilling above him. “I..I was having lunch with the Senpai’s when Ophelia’s heart began to spike and she looked to be in pain! The others are all like that!”

‘What were you doing in the Cryo unit,” he demanded.

‘No time,” Ritsuka coughed, grabbing the other hand. “We need to go help them!”

‘Right,” he nodded, the two of them rushing back down the hall where Ritsuka came from, this time Da Vinci meeting them outside the Cryo Chamber with a worried and confused expression across her beautiful face.

“I saw on my remote handheld that their heart rates spiked, Ritsuka,” she turned to the fearful teen.

“I...I was just having lunch-”

“It’s…” the new voice made them freeze. “Not...his fault,” the door opened and the three rushed in to see a man with purple hair shakily sit up, looking confused for a moment before he began to clench his hands together. “I...I’m up…”

“Scandinavia,” Romani gasped, rushing over as Da Vinci opened the other pods and the sound of groaning filled the air.

“He was merely...he was only in here when we began to awaken,” the blonde stated.

“Ritsuka, get the other medical staff prepped and have them send gurney’s,” Romani ordered, the other nodding as he rushed out.

Romani gave Wodime a strange look as the other shakily reached out for the boy, mouth opening like he wanted to stop him from leaving before shaking his head and going to speak to Pepe who was looking at the open door.

“Okay,” Romani stated, the other turning to him. “Let’s get you all seated up.”

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER 

“Where is Ritsuka,” Opehlia found herself asking after they had been cleared to eat normal food. “We’ve been up for a few days…”

“Ah,” Romani sighed, moving from his desk to turn to face them all. “He’s been reprimanded.”

“Wha-?! Why,” Kadoc choked, Wodime tensing as he looked up to the doctor.

“He was strictly told not to go to the Cryo Chamber and who knows what could have happened,” Romani protested, crossing his arms. “He leaned up against sensitive equipment and it could have killed you instead of waking you up!”

“Still, we woke up though,” Peperoncino protested, pouting as he ate his pudding cup and stabbing Beryl’s hand who was trying to grab it. “A bit harsh no?”

“You think I liked telling him that he was not to leave a designated area for the rest of the week,” Romani shot back, eyes narrowed as he stared at Beryl before moving along. “He understands which is a plus, and he had reports to catch up on anyways.”

“That’s right,” Wodime spoke up. “He’s the one whose took our place in preventing the incineration.”

“Yeah,” Romani nodded, gasping when he saw that Daybit managed to grab Ritsuka’s medical file and was going through it. He ripped it out of the others grip before he got to the truly...dicey stuff.

“Those are some serious injuries,” he commented, leaning back and grabbing his pudding cup. “You sure he’s fine to keep going?”

“He has to be,” Romani stated sharply, the others tensed at his tone.

Only Beryl had ever faced a tone like that and even he admitted he’d like to never be facing such a tone again.

“But where up now-”

“Yes, but you’ll only be Rayshift compatible for the time being,” he grunted. “Your bodies sustained damage yes, but not enough to hurt your circuits. It’s the brain damage and the stress of a servant bond it could place on your mental health.”

“Yes,” Wodime sighed. “We’ll be out of commission as masters for a few months as our mental states are under observation.”

“So he’ll still be forced to take on the singularities alone,” Hinako sighed, placing her closed book down. “We will at least be able to guide him along the way.”

“Indeed,” Ophelia smiled.

“Well, at least we're alive.”

“You're going to subject him to more of what the King of Mages is going to offer,” Daybit asked and Romani cursed.

He got too far.

“What,” Wodime demanded.

“The most recent injuries from London were caused by the singularity and a fight with Solomon, the one whose ended humanity,” Daybit spoke, Romani glaring at the other. “He only let Ritsuka live because the other was too weak to do anything in his eyes...but the damage the other sustained-”

“You looked through that file without authorization,” Romani snapped, eyes narrowing to the other. “You shut your mouth.”

“The kid is going to die at this rate.”

“I am the director of Chaldea,” Romani ground out, hands clenched at his side. “I make the decisions.”

“I am Marisbury’s protege-”

“I respect that Wodime,” Romani sighed. “But please, I want you all healthy and I don’t want any setbacks.”

“Can I request you take off the reprimand,” Wodime sighed. “He did nothing wrong.”

“I-”

“Give the other some space,” Pepercino spoke up.

“Please,” Opehlia asked, bowing her head.

“Come on, it’s not fair,” Kadoc sighed, leaning forward.

“Just do it,” Hinako stated, grabbing her book.

“Fine,” Romani sighed, running his hand through his hair. “But since you,” he growled to Daybit. “Looked through Ritsuka’s file, I am to be there when you ask him questions about his injuries.”

“He’s old enough to be alone without parental supervision,” Wodime reminded. “Lest you forget that I left the age restriction for masters and master candidates for 19 and older. He’s an adult in most of the world.”

Daybit, being the only one who saw the file understood and kept silent.

He was not going to break that barrier.

“Just...we’ll have a meeting once you're all in good form,” Romani grunted, moving to leave their room. “Oh, yeah,” he snapped his fingers. Going to his desk he grabbed out a few thick packets and dropped them all on each of their beds. Each member of the A team received 5 of them, along with one title 'Miscellaneous’.

Wodime opened the first one and choked.

“R...re-accounts of his rayshifts,” he gasped, the others grabbing their as quick as possible.

“He made those during his isolation,” Romani chuckled. “Said it was only fair.”

“So sweet,” Pepe giggled, eagerly opening up the first packet.

“Yeah,” Romani sighed. “Rest up and I’ll check on you all in a few hours,” he smiled, heading out with a warning glance at both Beryl and Daybit.

“Woah, really,” Pepe gasped as he continued to read the events of Orleans. “He and Sasaki Kojiro had an arm wrestling contest?”

“What,” was the general consensus.

They began to read the accounts.

“The hell,” Kadoc yelped. “King David thought he was a girl and hit on him for a solid week before he realized?”

“Elizabeth Barthory wants to be an idol,” Wodime murmured, looking through the file. “She has concerts! We have to get to one!”

“Hmm, King Arthur Alter,” Beryl hummed, Daybit grunting as he looked through the files and thought back to Ritsuka’s medical file.

Damn...

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER 

“Ano, Doctor,” they heard him.

Really heard him.

A few scrambled from their beds to go to the window, one way, to see Ritsuka Fujimaru speaking with the doctor.

They had vague memories of Cryo, the most clear was his voice.

It first pulled them out of the haze of pain and confusion, then it made their minds clearer and clearer until they could awaken. He had spoken so softly to them, but never once did he mention the incident in his favor, he even regretted not being in their position.

“Well would you look at that,” Pepe scoffed, leaning on Wodime’s shoulder. “Those Japanese have good genes! He looks like a baby!”

“Nice eyes,” Opehlia commented, the boy’s blue eyes flicking nervously around as he sheepishly spoke to Romani. “Such inky hair…”

“Just...don’t do it again,” Romani sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And have you been resting at all?”

“Yes,” the boy puffed out his cheeks. “I have!”

“Mmhn,” Romani grunted. “Nightmares?”

They all became silent.

“Nothing I haven’t had before,” he grunted, looking away. “What’s so different now-”

“You're defensive.”

Ritsuka seemingly clamped up at that.

“Do not go all silent on me,” Romani warned. “Ritsuka I know it’s hard accepting that people want to help you, but I need you to understand that sleep is important and working yourself to death is not a way to live.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmured, Wodime clenching his hand as he vaguely remembered the boy crying about his home life. “How are the members of the A team?”

“They're healing up nicely. We're going to have a meeting in a few days,``Romani ruffled the others' hair.

“Alright,” he smiled, nodding lightly before turning to leave. “Ah, Doctor. Are they going to be summoning Heroic Spirits?”

“They will in the future,” he told the other, they all cocked a brow as the other shifted.

“Then the extra reserves of magic will go to them until they are back to optimal form,” he sheepishly asked.

“No,” Romani shook his head. “They will wait until they are good in both mind and body...why?”

“Ahah...umm well they stated that there was a more…’hands on’ approach to mana transfer,” he coughed, blushing brightly and Pepe choked on a laugh as Wodime groaned along with the girls.

“Bold,” Daybit commented.

“No, your not going to be having sex or sexual intercourse with any servant,” Romani stated firmly.

“Okay,” he sighed in relief.

“Get some rest,” the doctor told the other.

“Right! See you,” he waved, rushing off to head to bed, they assumed.

* * *

A COUPLE DAYS LATER 

Ritsuka gave a small smile as he looked over the A Team or Crypters as was their other name, each of them seated around the table as they waited for Romani, Mashu and Da Vinci.

By some miracle, they had woken up and it seemed like they would be good to go for the next singularity….where ever it was, they still needed to look. They simply needed to catch them up on what’s been going on and then they’d be able to get them prepared for the next rayshift.

“Thank you,” Wodime suddenly spoke up, Ritsuka jumping before turning to the long haired blonde. “I...wish to thank you.”

“E...excuse me,” he asked, pushing his black hair back. “W..what are you talking about?”

“Thank you...for coming into our chambers….for speaking to us,” he sighed, closing his eyes. The other Crypters around him tensed before turning to the black haired boy. He had visited them within their cryo coffins and spoken to them as if they were truly well and alive. He treated them as equals and superiors.

And not someone who was broken. Or someone in need of help like a toddler.

As a human and Adult.

“I was conscious for so long...but I could not tell time,” he murmured, the other stiffly nodding. “I was admittedly afraid that time was passing by me so fast and I would be frozen until things changed.”

“Oh…”

“But when you came and began to speak to us...even if I couldn’t understand...I knew your intent and I thank you. You helped push me back to this state,” he inclined his head, the others murmuring their shared sentiments.

“I also would like to thank you,” Ophelia spoke up, smiling lightly. “You did well under the circumstances and your information about the ongoings, even if they were complaints, were valuable.”

“Though that story about you breaking your arm after falling off a swing is not the best thing,” Beryl giggled, the boy blushing before he yelped as Opehlia smacked him upside the head.

“Don’t bully him,” she warned.

“Oh…” he blushed, looking away. “I...just wanted to speak to the Senpai’s I would never know...or so I thought,” he giggled lightly, getting small smiles from the others. “It’s nice to have more people my age here…even if you're all kinda older.”

“Come one, being 19 ain’t too bad,” Scandinavia smiled. “You're in the prime of youth that brings forth all the good fun,” he winked, him and Beryl getting a laugh out of it.

Daybit and Wodime scoffed at the two idiots while Kadoc smirked as he realized he was NOT the baby of the group anymore. Ophelia shook her head and Hinako merely grunted at their antics before looking at the Master. She raised a brow at his uncomfortable face and fidgeting body before shaking her head again and going back to her book.

Though, she looked at Daybit who was looking at Ritsuka more intensely than the others. He did see the boy’s medical file.

So why the look?

“Oh,” Romani said as he and Da Vinci came in with Mashu following behind. “Ha...do you want to?”

“Ah...I think you should,” he said, blushing before looking down into his lap. Romani smiled before nodding and turning to the crypters

“He just turned 17,” Romani stated, eyeing the crypters as they pretty much froze in their seats.

“What,” Wodime finally asked, a pleasant smile on his face pulled tight at the info.

His eyes were cold, and flashed with anger.

“I turned 17 about a week ago,” Ritsuka sighed, looking up shyly as the silence stretched further.

That broke the already fragile dam.

“WHAT,” Wodime yelled as he shot up, Ritsuka yelping as he flailed about and his chair tipped back.

“AHHA,” he yelped, Romani catching him at the last minute before sighing. “Thanks!” He gasped, smiling at the doctor who patted him gently on the cheek before righint him up.

“Why is he even a master candidate! That age limit was 19 at the least,” Wodime demanded, his face flushed with anger. “I told those idiots at the Clock Tower that the limit should be 19!”

“Trust me,” Romani assured him. “None of us are happy about it, but considering the circumstances, it was the best course of action.”

“Damn,” Wodime cursed, before looking at the shaken boy. “I...i’m not angry at you,” he assured him. “I...Rayshifting is dangerous for anyone under 19, as you go through hormonal changes at such a rapid pace, being older means-”

“That the body is more stable than when you were younger and still within its teenage years,” he finished, surprising the others. “Though you can’t be too old and Rayshit needs time to acclimate to the body so 19 is the most optimal to strat, 24 being the oldest to be accepted.”

“Indeed,” Wodime nodded, smiling lightly at the boy. “I see someone has been reading...that’s good.”

“Oh,” he nodded, looking down before fidgeting with his hands. “I...I know that it is a big shame on mages for someone like me to-”

“They can piss off,” Ophelia sighed, rubbing her face. “Matter is that there is no world for them to complain about the circumstances. All we can do is support you,” she smiled, Ritsuka nodding before looking around.

“So,” Kadoc spoke up. “Who's your servant? Class I mean?”

“Hmm?” Ritsuka cocked his head to the side which got Da Vinci cooing and the others laughing.

“Your servant?”

“Umm..,” he turned to Romani who gave him a reassuring smile before turning to the Crypters. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“That is a complicated question,” he sighed, the Crypters raising a brow. “What has happened is a phenomena that has never happened before.”

Hinako’s eyes widened and she dropped her book as she caught on.

“Every servant, enemy, alley, those from sub singularities...those not meant to exist….there here,” she yelled, Ritsuka blushing as she screeched it out.

“Hai.”

Chaos erupted.

* * *

After a while they had cooled down and Romani continued with a detailed explanation of what happened.

To which the Crypters merely gaped in awe.

“Ah,” Ritsuka jumped when he heard a voice. “Sorry, Mordred is bothering Emiya again. I need to go and break them up.”

“Alright, be careful,” Romani called as he rushed out. “And tell them to stop fighting in the kitchen!”

“Why doesn’t he use a command seal,” Beryl hummed, Mashu glaring at him.

“That is his reason, and you don’t need to know.”

“Ano,” Ritsuka said as he popped his head in. “Can I get some help,” he asked, Mashu getting up. “Thanks!”

“He’s sweet,” Ophelia commented as Kadoc hummed.

“How is he supporting the Servants,” Wodime demanded. “We cannot have him collapsing...not until we summon our own.”

“You're still thinking about summoning servants,” Romani gaped. “But-”

“After we help with the next singularity,” Daybit started. “We need to gauge his ability firsthand and then we’ll go on from there.”

“I say he’s done well enough,” Wodime sighed, before shaking his head. “But I do agree with at least seeing him in the field and how he deals with magical drain.”

“Well,” Romani hummed, Da Vinci speaking up.

“Chaldea is handling the backpower,” Da Vinci assured them. “And we try to limit the amount of times a servant uses their noble phantasm in battle, but sometimes it can’t be helped.”

“I see,” Wodime sighed. “At least you have a plan of how to deal with it right?”

“Yup,” Da Vinci smiled.

“Ritsuka has survived four singularities thus far and any other hiccups we’ve had along the way,’ Romani smiled as he overlooked the seven. “He’s a fine boy.”

“I can only hope we will be able to alleviate his burden for the time being,” Hinako sighed, gently closing her book. “Matter of the fact is that he will be our leader in this excursion,” she began, Wodime nodding. “Our bodies while servants, rayshift and battle ready...were shooting in the dark. Besides, with the way things are described, we would have compromised the situation.”

“I hate to admit but she is correct,” Wodime began. “Our bodies have gone through a great shock not once but twice, the explosion and now suddenly waking up. We may have the capabilities to summon servants and then go on rayshifts...but there is no way we will be able to finish off a singularity.”

‘Ritsuka wants to take advantage of this situation,” Da Vinci spoke up, the others raising a brow. “While he is being targeted, you 7 are to finish things off.”

“We should continue things the way they are,” Ophelia sighed. “I have observed some reports and while I disagree with how actions were done,” she shook her head. “In retrospect, that was the only way to approach things.”

“So...you are all okay with Ritsuka being your...leader, per say,” Romani asked. “You’ll go along with the plan that he wants to take without too much fuss?”

“Things are either going to get more complicated or easier...no inbetween,” Daybit sighed. “We can’t afford infighting, not now.”

“And who is going to argue with me,” Wodime smirked. “I am the prodigy of Marisbury after all. And well...they can all piss off.”

“Indeed.”

“Now, can we get more info about what happened after the explosion,” Scandinavia asked, leaning back with a serious look. “I don’t remember much after the alarms started to flare.”

‘Well...it begins with Lev and Solomon,” Romani began with a tired sigh.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT 

“Ah! Hello,” Ritsuka smiled to the 7 within the shared common room the masters had. “Sorry, I didn’t notice when you came in,” he looked sheepish as he tried to fix up all the reports around him.

“Since you are technically the only master on staff why aren’t you in the master’s office,” Opehlia asked, sitting beside him. She hummed at the amount of schedules there where, along with singularity reports.

“Oh,” he gaped. “I...I was told that place was off limits to me when I first got here and...kinda never went in,” he shrugged. “Besides, from what I could tell those offices belonged to you all and I didn’t want to intrude.”

‘We were in cryo,” Kadoc stated, plopping down on a plush chair. “Not like we could do shit about it.”

“Still,” Ritsuka looked uncomfortable. “It’s your office with your plaque on the wall next to the door.”

‘Now isn’t that sweet,” Scandinavia cooed, going to pinch his cheeks before a knock sounded.

‘Master,” the voice of no doubt a servant spoke. “Are they all here as well?”

“Oh, yes,” he nodded, the door opening to about three servants, each carrying trays. “Hello Marie! Chevalier! Sanson!”

“Hello,” she smiled, the other two following her as they set up tea and snacks. “Emiya told me this was to go to you and I came to check up on you.” She smiled before humming and placing a hand on his forehead. “You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine,” he assured her with a pout and blush. He pushed the hand away before yelping as Sanson drew close.

“Sleep deprivation...again,” he commented dryly, the boy sticking his tongue out to the executioner who gave him an equally dry look. “I am not above drugging you.”

“Again,” he shot back, the other smiling as that was a triumphant-YES. “Tch...is the tea drugged,” he demanded, the other humming as he walked away.

“Hmm,” she gave him a look as she looked at the reports surrounding him. “Do not forget to rest, lest you end up sleeping in the common rooms again,” she warned, the other two laughing.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, ignoring the peck he got and the pats on the back. “I’m not a kid!”

“Says the one who went 5 days without sleep...three of them without food,” Sanson stated as they left fully.

“Jerk,” Ritsuka grunted.

“Who...who were they,” Wodime asked, Ritsuka jumping before turning to the blonde.

“Oh! Sorry, you usually call them by their class...Um...Rider Marie Antionette, Saber Chevalier D’eon and Assassin Charles Henri Sanson,” he nodded.

“Wha-what,” they gasped.

“Um...d...did I say something wrong…” he swallowed, eyes wide as he looked at them.

“N...no,” Ophelia assured him. “I...it’s just it’s going to take a while to get over and get used to,” she told him, the other nodding as he got up and went to make tea.

“It’s amazing that you get along with them,” Daybit sniffed, the master turning to him.

“Huh,” he asked.

“Most heroic spirits often keep a distance away from their master,” Scandinavia explained to the boy. “They do it so as not to be hurt.”

“Well…” Ritsuka sighed, looking at the pot of tea. “It’s been a few months and we’ve risked tooth and nail to get this far,” he smiled lightly. “And it’s going to be a long year before we can fully….end this.”

“I guess so,” Wodime commented, looking down at his hand which twitched slightly as his body was still getting used to...being used again.

Tch...shameful.

“How do you take your tea?” he asked, smiling at them all. His mood shifted to being bright and cheery once more and they knew...deep down, that he was only doing so to get away from those fearful thoughts.

“I can make it-”

“Ahah! Senpai, at least let me make tea,” he smiled, the others sighing as they realized he had already deemed them his senpai.

So they would roll with it for the time being.

“So,” Beryl asked, leaning back. “What happened with Solomon?”

“Oh…”

Beryl received a few good slaps on the head for that.

* * *

“So...that’s kinda how I dealt with the situation,” he sighed, placing his saucer down with a sniff. “I...I still have nightmares,” he admitted, Wodime reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

The boy looked to him with wide eyes.

“You did good for the situation at hand,” he assured him. “I commend you for keeping cool.”

“I’d about shit myself,” Scandinavia giggled, the others giving him a dirty look...but Ritsuka giggled.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” he smiled to the eccentric other.

“Who knows...I’m just glad you got out,” he winked the other laughing.

“Yeah,” he smiled, before looking at the stack and groaning. “I hate paperwork.”

“Now that is not a visage I ever thought I would hear,” Beryl hummed. “A teen complaining about adult things...or acting like a true adult in an office.”

“Ahah, well,” he shrugged, placing the stack into a folder. “Can’t be helped,” he placed it on the table beside him before looking at his watch. “Uggh.”

“Something wrong,” Beryl asked.

“Need to head to the command center to break up a spat between Da Vinci and another servant...god,” he grunted, heaving himself up before swaying a bit. “I’m fine,” he assured them with a smile. “You best rest up Senpai’s! I’ll see you in the morning!”

He ran out before anyone could stop him.

“He’s nice,” Daybit hummed, the other sniffing at the usually very...silent man.

“Yeah,” Beryl hummed.

Maybe things would be fine for them after all


	2. Prison Tower

Soon enough they all settled into a good routine in which Ritsuka would talk to them about his feelings of the singularities and the situation at hand, while they would try and offer advice. 

They had yet to meet any other servant he had under contract with him, the boy sheepishly stating that he asked them to stay out of sight until they felt okay enough to handle the shock. 

To which that earned him about a few good cheek pinches from Scandinavia, the man cooing at how cute his little Kouhai was and how sweet he was. The other seemed merely resigned to the fact that this is his life, no doubt from experience. 

Things soon became nice and cozy within Chaldea, as much as it could be cozy given the circumstances, until you know…

The infamous interruption that always seems to plague Chaldea. 

_**“SENPAI,”**_ Mashu’s scream rang through the facility and the seven crypters rushed out to see her over Ritsuka’s limp body, his breathing shallow. 

They feared the worst. 

“Mashu, step back,” Wodime said, grappling the other into his arms before Ophelia gasped. 

“His soul is gone,” she stated, Wodime gently opening one eye to see it had gone milky white. “But he’s still alive...someone took it.”

“Can you see who or where,” Kadoc demanded, the woman shaking her head no after a moment of intense staring. “Not even a guess?”

“Too cloaked in darkness and evil,” she sighed. “It was swift too.” 

“Get him to the medical bay,” Romani’s voice spoke through the intercom. “I’ll meet you there,” he presumably left. 

“Daybit,” he stated, the other grabbing Ritsuka and rushing to the Medical Wing. 

Of all the things to happen. 

Once they arrived he was placed on a bed, Ophelia spoke up again. 

“I noticed that he had a spot of darkness on him,” she began, the others turning to her. 

‘Why did you-” 

“I assumed it was due to the Berserkers or the more...evilly inclined servants,” she explained, the others sighing at the explanation. “But it has been there for a while.” 

“Get me Shiki,” Romani said to Mashu who nodded and went to the intercom. 

“No need,” the door opened to reveal a regular woman, but her presence was no doubt of a servant.

In the 2 weeks they had been awake they had only ever come across the heroic spirits once or twice, and it had always been either the three from the first encounter or the one who claimed the kitchen as his own domain. 

Not that they complained, he was an amazing cook. Even if he yelled at Ritsuka for not eating right and chased said boy around them for a solid 5 minutes like an angry mother. 

It was quite funny...until you know, he turned his attention to them. 

“I know who did this.” That had them turning to the woman. 

“It is the man who created your sub singularity,’ Mashu asked, the Crypters fully confused. “The one on the roof?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking down at her master with an unreadable expression. It contorted into annoyance and Kadoc opened his mouth to defend Ritsuka before she spoke. “He blocked me. I can’t see what happened to him.” 

“This is not good,” Da Vinci sighed as she came, her face scrunched with worry as her eyes locked with the boy’s form. “He’s being targeted directly...so you lot being awake wasn’t something, whoever took Ritsuka, was interested in.” 

“It was foolish to assume he would die with that singularity,” Romani cursed as he checked the vitals first. “His spirit origin was so strange and different that it wouldn’t not come back.” 

Wodime pursed his lips, shaking his head as he tried to think of what could cause this...but reading an account was so much more different than actually going through it. 

“Any clues to his identity,” Hinako asked, closing her book. She was getting serious. 

“Attendre et Espérer,” she stated and Wodime groaned. 

“Wait and Hope? What does that even mean,” he sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. “No servant I know says anything like that! Or is sappy enough.” 

“We may have to do research on our own,” Ophelia stated. “Ritsuka stated to me he’d been amassing a database of Servants and potential servants to appear in the future. In case something like this occurred.” 

“Right,” Mashu gasped, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a flash drive. “I borrowed it to place my own ideas in,” she handed it to Scandinavia who nodded. “The password is…” she whispered the rest to the other who gave her a smile. 

“If you could help that would be amazing,” Romani stated as he began to hook Ritsuka up to an IV. “Any clue is good. And if that thing about the darkness is true we may only have a limited amount of time left before he…” 

He didn’t want to say it, but they understood. 

“Let’s go,” Scandinavia said to Daybit who nodded. 

“Do not leave and begin without us,” Wodime barked as the 7 of them rushed out to the library and computer rooms. “Hey! Don’t leave.” He whined. 

“Things might be easier now.” Da Vinci remarked as the last of them fully left. “Perhaps things like this will be easier to solve.” 

“I hope so,” Mashu breathed, looking over Ritsuka’s prone form. 

“Me too,” Romani sighed, placing a hand over Ritsuka’s. “Always you...huh.”

* * *

“Not even 2 weeks back from the brink of death and our little master is now in peril,” Beryl commented as he grabbed a book on French Heroes. 

Scandinavia has quickly inserted the flash drive and swiped at anyone who tried to see the password, gaining access to the database easily. And for someone who was just compiling a bunch of theories and what if’s, it was well organized and had very concrete reasons as to why they would be a heroic spirit. 

“I’m going to share this to the computers here,” he told them, hitting the button. “He jimmied it so it could share between computers, nice.” 

“It is foolish to assume it will be a traditional hero,” Wodime commented as he began to type on the computer about the darker parts of French History. “Check the files on unorthodox and maybe’s...I would name a file maybe’s too,” he murmured. 

“You think of a malevolent spirit?” Opehlia was pouring over types of soul sucking now, and places that souls are taken too. She ignored her leader’s comment about the file names. 

“Well someone has a grudge with Ritsuka-could it be Solomon,” Kadoc gasped out, switching topics fast enough. “Could he have done this?” 

“Why though? Didn’t he say that Chaldea wouldn’t be a problem until after all 7 grails were gathered,” Beryl stated. “Unless he wanted to take out the only actually good master…” 

“That makes sense,” Daybit sighed, he looked pissed. “But that makes it more likely he will die or we will be unable to get him up!” 

“I know Solomon wants to stop us but-” 

“It...it is not Solomon,” that voice had them looking up and spotting a new Servant. “Pardon,” she bowed. “I am a Ruler.” 

“Ruler,” they gaped, many gaping at the sight of her. Just as her own file pulled up. 

Jeanne D’Arc. 

So he really wasn’t kidding when he spoke about extra classes...

“Nothing….bad will occur to master...not so long he has a strong will,” she explained. “To which I know he has.” 

“You know who is doing this,” Wodime began, getting up. 

“Yes,” she nodded, eyes downcast. 

“Who?” 

“I...I cannot say,” she sighed. “Master needs to be able to get through this trial.” 

“He could die,” Wodime pressed. “Your master.” 

“Jeanne,” another spoke, and a younger man with long white hair came in. “Ah…” he hummed, seeing the others. “I assume it...is him?” 

“Yes,” she nodded, the boy humming before crossing his arms. “We will need to intervene soon.” 

“Call me when you are ready,” he nodded. “As a fellow Ruler I will always be willing to help!” 

‘Says the one who tried to kill our master for your own wish to the Holy Grail,” she stated, the others getting up as the other chuckled. 

“I will admit...I did try to kill our mutual master in order to show Humanity salvation,” he breathed. “But...I find serving him far more rewarding,” he smiled. “That reminds me...I need to clean his room.” 

“I still cannot believe,” a tech chuckled, having been passing by. “That your only punishment for that whole ordeal was to clean an already clean room.” 

“Master is kind like that,” he smiled, winking at the other who gave an unimpressed look. “Besides, I had to convince him to give me punishment, he merely wanted me to not do anything of the sort again without punishment. I was the one who pushed it.” 

“Didn’t you already clean it...twice?” 

“It’s nice to have something to do between singularities. Besides, it gives me a reason to make sure he isn’t hoarding caffeine pills,” he hummed, heading out. 

“Weird ass hole,” she huffed before noticing everyone else. “Imma leave.” 

“What...the….hell,” Wodime ground out, Ruler or Jeanne, turning to them with an impassive face. “He is a liability...and you are too!” 

“I serve my master with the utmost respect and joy,” she defended, eyes narrowed. “So does my fellow Ruler!” 

“And betraying him,” Scandinavia hummed, eyes narrowed. “What are you planning to do to your comatose master.” He got up and many of the others tensed, Wodime did say that he was extremely dangerous when pushed, but they never clarified where he got such info. 

“How dare you,” she gasped. “How dare you insinuate that I have dishonorable intentions to my master,” she was so offended, her hands shaking in fists. “I would never.” 

“Hmm,” Scandinavia hummed, eyes locked firmly with the rulers as he stood beside Wodime and crossed his arms. “Now why am I sensing your hiding something about the situation at hand?” 

“Really,” Wodime demanded. 

“I never assert authority...but,” she looked up, eyes burning with passion unlike anything they had seen. “You know nothing,” she began, the others stilling with her words. “Master wished desperately to have people who understood him...and with your awakening it was granted. But you cannot even begin to grasp this place and what it has become.” 

“You-” 

“I ask of you to not make presumptions and to not,” she glared right into Wodime’s eyes. “Assume he is a weak mage because of his lineage or his compassion.” 

**_“I would never,”_** now the others gaped. Wodime was silly, made bad jokes and was everything you would not expect from a mage; but rarely did he get angry or offended. “How dare you! In the time I have known Fujimaru I can see that he is a good person and on the way to being a great mage!” 

“Then as Fujimaru’s servant, I ask you to trust in him and his compassion,” she begged, but her eyes told them that was an order. 

“If his compassion leads to a Ruler nearly going rouge...then maybe we need to whip him into shape,” Wodime snapped back. “If only to ensure that whatever that Ruler did never happens to him!” 

“Then we will not hesitate to kill you.” 

“If you love your master so much,” Opehlia began. “Why are you not telling us anything?”

“Indeed...is something you are counting on Ritsuka to solve himself or...do you already know how this is going to end?” Scandinavia idly asked, sniffing as he thought about it. 

“7 days,” Jeanne stated, moving to leave. “Give it 7 days.”

* * *

The rest of the day was spent frantically lowering the list of potential servants that he had compiled, Wodime having taken a break to go be beside the younger boy. 

“It’s not fair,” he sighed, grabbing his hand as he laid in bed, IV hooked up and a heart monitor beeping in the background. “That all of this happened and you're no doubt never going to be able to live a normal life again.” 

Romani stopped short from where he was, out of sight but still in hearing range as he listened to others. 

“I...I read your file,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know that for a first gen mage you have an above average amount of circuits, but they are of such poor quality that you might as well be human.” 

Romani decided to not intervene and reprimand the other on the file reading on a later date. 

“But you still applied for this job under the mere fact that someone said that you had the talent and compatibility for it,” Wodime sighed, running his hand through the inky locks of the boy’s hair. “You remind of someone...someone I hold a deep and profound respect for, he began to get choked up. “He never had a chance at life and with everything going on now...you won’t either.” 

Ah, Romani understood. He knew what Wodime was speaking about...what would no doubt happen. 

“After all of this...after this is over, you will have the hardest time returning to a world that...that won’t understand you,” he sighed, hanging his head. “Why….why won’t she tell me what’s happening to you? Doesn’t she understand that if you were to die...we would all be forced back into square one? That you would leave behind people who cared?” 

Romani shook his head and decided he had heard enough. 

This was not something he needed to butt in on. 

* * *

“Haaa, he’s a bit too through,” Scandinavia sighed, looking through the files. “I honestly can’t dwindle this list down anymore until we get more info,” he chuckled, placing his chin in his palm. 

“That’s over 150 candidates,” Kadoc groaned. 

“They all have solid reasons as to why they could be heroic spirits, what their class would be, powers, skills and their history,” he giggled, but others could see he was worried. 

“I am worried about what is happening in the place his soul was taken too,” Ophelia began, looking up from her book about soul sucking. “Da Vinci informed me that there has been use of his magic circuits in the place he is currently.” 

“So he has to fight,” Kadoc sighed, nipping at his lip before grunting out a quiet ‘damn’. 

“Now, now,” Scandinavia shushed the boy, placing a hand on his arm. “Chaldea has dealt with something like this before so-” 

“That is not really helping,” Hinako stated as she moved onto another book. “If anything, the fact they are struggling should be a sign that this is dangerous and something to solve as swiftly, safely and promptly as possible.” 

“Yes,” Scandinavia sighed. “But going all gun-ho and guns blazing, this will end up badly.” 

“I know,” the other snapped, before going silent and being absorbed within her book. 

“Where is Wodime,” Opehlia asked, looking around as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her visible eye. 

“The Infirmary,” Kadoc stated, leaning back against the wall. “Oi,” he called to Daybit as the man was silently pouring over the compiled list. “What’s your take on the list?” 

“This may have been the reason,” he hummed, the other turning to him. 

“Hmm?” 

“This may have been the reason he was taken,” he pulled up a file labeled ‘Garden of Sinners’. They watched as he went through file after file, before getting to one labeled, ‘Man on the Rooftop’, to which there was a nearly complete file inside of it. 

“Ho,” Scandinavia breathed, coming beside the silent man as he took a second look. “This will narrow down the list!” 

“He was getting close to the person’s identity, they most likely snatched him up to prevent that info getting out,” he grunted, leaning back from the violet haired man. 

“At least we can make this list smaller now.” 

The grunts where the only signal he got that the others agreed.

* * *

“It’s been 7 days, tell us what you know,” Wodime demanded to Jeanne, the Saint merely sighing as she shook her head. “Do you want your master to be stuck in a coma for the rest of their life with no hope of ever waking up? No hope of being anything more than a vegetable?!” 

Scandinavia, Hinako and Ophelia were currently overlooking the files they had compiled on the Heroes it might be. Daybit was pouring over the type of Darkness that Opehlia stated it to feel as Kadoc overlooked the reports of the pseudo-singularity that the entity created. 

“Where did you even vanish off with that other ruler a couple days ago,” Beryl asked, leaning back in his chair as he sipped his coffee. “You were speaking to us at one point, stopped and then left. We couldn’t find you for a majority of the day.” 

“I have faith in my master and my god,” she stated, and it would have been beautiful….had it not been life or death. 

“This is not the time for sentiments like that-” 

Just then the door opened and a cheery voice greeted them.

“Hello,” Ritsuka stated as he entered, smiling brightly as the other 7 gaped at him. “Sorry for causing you worry,” he gave a bow despite Romani telling him he shouldn’t be doing that. “I assure you that everything is alright!” 

“W...why are you apologizing,” Kadoc shrieked, the other’s flinching at his explosive way of approaching the situation. 

“Sorry,” he sighed. “It...eh. Well, I am fine,” he assured them with a smile. “Sure...I may or may not have been fatally wounded...but,” he interrupted, the tirade Wodime was about to go on. “I found a new Servant Class!” 

“Really,” Opehlia asked, Daybit getting up. 

“Yes!” He nodded happily. “I am going to attempt to summon him!”

“Master,” Jeanne began, the other smiling as the Ruler looked to him with a conflicted expression. “I beg of you.” 

“Jeanne,” the boy began heading to her and gripping her hands gently. “I trust him...please?” 

“Very well master.” 

“Want to see a summon? It might turn out wonky...but I hope that something can come out of it,” he smiled. “I still have my connection to him so it's best now!” 

“You're going to summon now,” Wodime gaped, Ophelia looking at him with a wary eye. 

“I need to before our connection gets cut off,” he smiled, but he looked nervous. Why? 

Was it the class of servants? The Person? Did he really want that heroic spirit here? Despite what had been done?

“No,” Scandinavia stated, pointing to Ritsuka. “You want to summon the man who not only no doubt tortured you and stole your soul, but potentially could be pure evil? Not happening.”

The boy began to pout, Scandinavia going on and on at him about it not _‘working on him’_ and how he _‘was not going to risk his life for someone who tried to murder him’_ and whatnot. 

“Well…” Ritsuka hummed. “I don’t want to leave him alone in the dingy prison-” 

“Even worse,” Wodime sighed, he was more relieved than anything that the boy was alive. He desperately wanted to speak to him...to know him fully. “You're not going to summon anyone! Let the bond dissolve and then let’s figure out the basis of the next singularity.” 

Daybit and Kadoc shared a look as the boy shifted in his place, the Ruler beside him sighing as she realized it was futile. Ophelia and Hinako swallowed as the other spoke. 

“Sorry Senpai,” he gave a soft, sad smile. “I can’t do that.” 

“Fujimaru- _ **NO**_ ,” he yelped as the other rushed off, the blonde cursing as he followed. 

“Come on,” Scandinavia gasped, rushing after them as they heard their leader cursing out Ritsuka. 

“Do not even think about it,” he warned the other, slamming a palm on the door to the summoning room. “Open this door!” 

“I will once he’s here,” the other gave a cheeky smile that had Kadoc smiling along with the two women. 

“Do not even,” Wodime was fuming as Daybit narrowed his eyes. “I mean it!” 

“Watch out,” he yelled as a black tendril whipped out and slashed at the boy’s face. He flinched and they all turned serious as they saw the line of blood that followed after the strike. 

“Ritsuka, I am not joking! Open this door,” Wodime roared, slamming his body on the door as more tendrils reached out and slashed at the younger boy. **_“NOW!_** ” 

‘Come on! I know you don’t want to be alone! Please... **COUNT,** ” he yelled, the whole room being enveloped by darkness. 

“Oi,” Beryl yelled, managing to forcibly open the door and rush into the black expanse. 

“Ritsuka,” Ophelia called, hand covering her mouth as the smoke filled their lungs and had them coughing. 

_**“Ah...ahahahaha,”**_ that dark laughter had Scandinavia pushing Kadoc back as the rest took a defensive stance. “Truly...you are a fool,” that voice...it was mocking. 

And cold. 

So...so cold. 

When the darkness receded they spotted a tall man looming over the young boy, his skin sickly and pale as he stared happily into the other's eyes. He grinned and shakily went up, opening his arms up as if he expected a hug. 

“Hello count.” 

Then he spoke, the mere mention of his class sending fear through their veins. 

“You called me! The incarnation of vengeance! The jet black resentment. Extra class, **Avenger!”**

Wodime reacted instantly. 

**_“RITSUKA_** ,” Wodime yelled, the boy whipping around as the other grabbed him and forced him into his arms, cane out and pointed to the grinning man. “Sever….sever your damned connection...monster.” 

“Hmm,” he grinned maliciously as the others shivered. “My masters superiors?” 

“Wodime-” 

“Shut up,” he warned the boy in his arms. “This is not supposed to even be possible.” 

“Even if the summoning system may be hacked...something like you should not be able to exist,” Hinako bared her teeth threateningly, hands clenching at her closed book. Her body looked ready to pounce on the other as she tried to reign in her emotions. 

“Be it as it may,” Opehlia began, eyes never leaving the man. “A mere bond with you will no doubt kill someone like Fujimaru.” 

“Let’s get this over with then,” Daybit spoke up, hand poised for a spell. “Some like you will end up making Ritsuka go insane.” 

“Even to my own master’s superiors I am nothing more than garbage-” 

“I’m happy you're here Edmond,” Ritsuka said, locking eyes with the other and giving him a bright smile. “You may have tried to kill me...but I understand,” he chuckled, the man blinking before groaning and running a hand down his face. 

“I had hoped that I would lose my memories of the prison tower,” he hummed. “But it seems our connection was strong enough that I still have them. And...my name is not Edmond.” 

“Ahah,” Ritsuka smiled as he removed himself from Wodime’s grip. “Come on! Let me show you around,” he held out a hand to which the Avenger stared at. He then smirked and made his way down and beside the boy, holding his elbow out like awaiting a maiden. 

“Shall we?” 

“Okay,” Ritsuka smiled, looping his arms with the other as he waved to his Senpai. “Later!” 

“Master,” Jeanne sighed as she came out from the shadows and watched his receding back. “This is going to get complicated.” 

“You think,” Kadoc asked, Wodime standing where he was left twitching. 

“Just….don’t pressure master….Please,” she begged, before heading out. 

“Wodime?” 

“I...I need time alone,” he sighed. “If one of you could figure out the new class...that...that would be great,” he breathed. “I will be in my office.” 

“On it,” Beryl nodded, Kadoc following him as the other murmured about heading to their rooms. 

“He’s going to die if he keeps a contract with the Avenger,” Ophelia murmured, looking at the door with worry. “I want to understand him, but I want him safe as well.” 

“I know,” Wodime sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself before turning to the other woman. “We...we merely need to get him to understand.” 

“It won’t be easy.” 

“Trust me...I know.”

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING 

“Hello Senpai,” Ritsuka smiled happily as he entered the common rooms the next morning, the seven of them having eaten breakfast and going over the reports of the last four singularities. “Sorry I wasn’t here last night. I had to deal with a few of the Berserkers last night! Asterios had a bit of tantrum..or meltdown…” he hummed. 

“Who,” Ophelia asked gently. 

“Oh! Asterios is the Minotaur,” he smiled, ignoring their tensing features. “Hektor wanted Asterios to go all out against him so he could get stronger but...he...well he still has nightmares from the Okeanos singularity and isn’t comfortable with fighting him.” 

“How so,” Opehlia was curious, and so where the others. 

‘He considers Hektor a really great friend now, but back then he was our enemy and was the one to kill him during the singularity,” he began. “Back then he would have wasted no time killing Hector,” he explained. “But now their great friends and Asterios don't want to hurt him even in training.” 

“But Hektor wishes to train him to his fullest potential as a good friend,” Ophelia began, the other nodding. “So…” 

“They got into a fight which led to Asterios bursting out crying and saying how he could never hurt his friends. He began begging Hektor to not make him do it,” he gave a sad smile. “That got Euryle all mad as Hector was the one who killed Asterios and she thought he was bullying him and it got...eh it got out of hand.” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s just say I am not envious of Romani right now for pulling all those arrows out of so many asses,” he mockingly whispered, Kadoc and Beryl snorting. 

A knock sounded and Ritsuka hummed. 

“Hello master,” that voice had them stilling as the Avenger came in with a tray. 

“Hello Count,” he smiled. “Is there something you needed?” 

“I am told you wish to take me out for ember gathering today as well as to evaluate my battle prowess,” he hummed, placing the tray down and assembling...coffee? 

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind after being summoned so soon,” Ritsuka looked so genuinely worried and the Crypters shared a look with one another. 

“What difference is my opinion,” he asked, pouring the coffee. He seemed relaxed, but they could see the tendrils of darkness aimed at them, warning that if they attempted to move...

Game over. 

“Well you're going to be here for a long time and it should be comfortable,” he stated, the man stilling before smirking.

“Many thanks. I await you in the command room,” he stated, moving out after placing the cup and saucer in his masters hands. 

“Okay! Be there in an hour!” 

The door closed and the Crypters turned to the younger boy. 

“What,” he asked. 

“You're going ember gathering today,” they asked, they had heard of it but the premise confused them. 

Though, if they really thought about it with the amount of Heroic Spirits coming in each day and singularity; training them and getting them the needed materials to strengthen them was going to be vital. Though...they did want to go and see what it truly was. 

“Oh,” he brightened up. “You wish to come?” 

“If...possible.” 

“Okay! Then we’ll head down to the command room in an hour and see if rayshift is possible for all of us,” he grinned. “Finally! I can have help on how to be useful in battle!” 

“He’s a bit too excited for this,” Beryl commented. 

‘It’s cute though,” Scandinavia smiled. "Besides, better now than later to see if they can handle more rayshifts." 

Romani had stated he was zoning in on the fifth singularity and that now more than ever, it was vital to bust through these last three. But the problem with it was that they had a stronger due to the fact that the Human Foundation Value would now be ranked A and above. They had no room for failures of hiccups, even if they where inevitable. 

“Master,” a loud voice spoke and soon a...giant...man came in. Face down trodden as he held out his large hands and gave the boy a flower. “Sorry,” he sniffed, tears gathering in his eyes as he kneeled down and looked down to the ground. 

‘Asterios,” he sighed, placing the flower on his Saucer. “Will you agree to Hektor’s training?” The other looked up, face pulled into a pout that was attempting to stop himself from crying. 

“I...I don’t wanna,” he whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes as he shook his head. “I don’t wanna hurt my friends!” 

“Hektor wants you to be safe and strong,” Ritsuka spoke gently as he motioned the other down. “Come on. Things are only getting tougher from now on and you need to be strong enough to go up against it.” 

They watched as the other seemed conflicted about what to say, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find the right words. 

“But-" he looked so frustrated, but it was the kind that had someone breaking down in tears and not in rage. 

"Come on," Scandinavia found himself speaking up. "Don't you want to be someone your master relies on it the heat of battle." 

"But...i'm weakn," he pouted, looking down to his clenched hands. "Master has better berserkers...smarter berserkers..." 

"Asterios," Ritsuka sighed, shaking his head. "Your all great in your own ways. I know you all in and out," he smiled, cupping the large man's chin. "Besides, what you lack we can make up for in training and if it something that you can't get, someone else is bound to have it." 

"Your doubting your master," Daybit barked, jolting as Ritsuka whipped to him and gave him such a vicious glare he clamped up. 

“Hektor said if you do well enough, the two of you would go to a flower field for a day and spend all day there,” he smiled ignoring the other's gaping faces at his anger to Daybit, he gave a wink as he grabbed the flower and placed it gently in the other's hair. "Come on, no ember gathering, material or otherwise." 

The Minotaur fiddled with his fingers before sheepishly asking-

“Master too?” 

“Of course,” he smiled, placing a hand on the others head. “If that’s what you want.” 

“O...okay,” he nodded. “Imma work hard and then we can spend the day in a...in a really nice flower field.” 

“It will be a good day then.” he smiled, the other smiling brightly before getting up. “Be careful and tell Hektor to meet me in the command room in an hour.” 

“Okay,” he smiled, “bye bye!” 

“Bye,” he waved, the other leaving as the Crypters stared in awe. "Never," he turned to Daybit with a glare. "Presume to act like a dictator to my servants in my place. Your intention was good, but Asterios is a sensitive being and I do not want him even worse off than he is now." 

"Sorry," he stated, leaning back as Ritsuka hummed and went back to his coffee. 

"No, I am for loosing my temper," he pouted, looking down trodden. "God, things are getting so complicated." 

"Hmm," Wodime hummed as he took a seat beside the boy. "How so?" 

"It seems that now that we are getting closer to the end of this thing...the more that things are popping up to distract us...or should I say that my servants are attempting to cheer me up...if I have to listen to another one of Liz's concerts-" 

"Liz?" 

"Elizabeth Barthory," he clarified. "I do love her like a friend, but her concerts-" 

"Then can we go," Wodime asked, starry eyed as his friends groaned. 

"Eh?" 

"I want to go to a concert of an Idol," he looked like a child. "Do you think you can get VIP tickets for us?" 

"Who else is there to go to those things," Beryl called out, which drew attention to him. 

"Who cares! I want to see an idol! And a historical one to boot," he looked so giddy and the other's where no doubt dealing with second hand embarrassment. If there read faces where of any indication. 

"Sure," Ritsuka smiled. "I've been to all of her's and pretty much done with idols now," he giggled, he looked behind him and smiled. "Ah! Fou!" 

The fluffy white squirrll squeaked as it saw one of it's favorite humans before rushing over. He looked to the side and stopped, staring at Beryl who looked back, before Fou....

“FOU!” 

“SHIT,” Beryl screeched as Fou attacked him, launching into his face and beginning to attempt to maul him. 

“Fou,” Ritsuka yelped as he rushed over and grabbed the little beast. “Bad! Bad Fou!” 

“Fou,” the thing yipped, hissing at Beryl before hopping onto Ritsuka’s shoulders and licking his cheek. “Fou! Fou!” 

‘Fou,” he sighed, “Sorry! He’s never like this!” 

“He’s never like that,” Scandinavia stated as he pointed to the thing. “He dislikes all of us, hates Beryl for whatever reason! Only person he got along with was Mash.” 

‘Oh,” he gasped, looking at the being as it peppered him with licks and ‘fou’! “You little beast,” he sighed, grabbing him in a firm grip before holding the being in front of him. “If you think I am going to let you sleep in my bed any longer if this keeps going on you are mistaken!” 

“FOU!” 

“Nuh-uh,” he shook his head. “Not pets or cuddles either.” 

“FOU!??!?!” 

“Hhmmm,” he hummed, placing the being down before grabbing him again as he tried to jump on him. “I’m serious..” 

“Ah, master is reprimanding fou,” Mashu stated as she entered, watching as the being cried at being denied it’s favorite spot. “You know you can’t attack people.” 

What an interesting way to begin their journey to save the world. 


	3. Chaldea and Crypters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look on what it's like on the inside of Chaldea.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

" _SHAKESPEARE_ ," Ritsuka's voice rang through the facility, making everyone who had been awake and well sigh and the crypters-who were still getting used to the dynamics in Chaldea-jump and rush to the others room.

"Ritsuka are you alright! We hear-" Wodime cut off as he caught sight of the younger male.

He was currently in a dress...a very form fitting and nice dress that gave the illusion of curves. It was old english by the looks of it, medieval at best, adorned with jewels and pearls. His face was filled with light makeup that gave the illusion he was a female, his hair slightly longer than usual as it seemingly moved on its own into an updo.

"You look great," Scandinavia smiled, he received an embarrassed glare.

"Shut it," he hissed, blushing a bright red as he pushed past them. "Where are you!?"

"Ahaha! I merely did want to showeth those folk thy beauty in another form mine own master! nay disrespect from me!" He exclaimed, rushing off as Ritsuka took chase, screaming at him to release the spell as Mashu and Romani came it. "I bethought thee did like dressing up in womens robes! wherefore is this any different?"

_"THIS IS DIFFERENT YOU DAMNED WRITER! NOW COME HERE!"_

"Again," Romani sighed, running a hand down his face. "Shakespeare…"

"Doth thee not enjoy the showeth yond i has't putteth on f'r all to see, leech?," he asked, dodging a swipe at his master as he rushed to the side.

"Do not even! Now release him," he barked out, Ritsuka looking ready to explode as he tried to get out of the doctor's grip, said man having caught him mid-chase, to strangle the caster.

"But of course," he smiled, snapping his fingers and poofing off the dress, jewels and makeup. Leaving Ritsuka in a hand knitted sweater that had a cute little sun with a face in it with glasses on it, and some biking shorts.

"Finally," he sighed, crossing his arms. "You're lucky that you did not damage this gift," he growled. "You do know who made this, right?"

"Oh...Of. of course. yond wast a gift from the king of wallachia. mine own misprision!" He yelped rushing off as his master grunted.

"Pardon," Daybit asked.

Did he hear right?

"Oh, Vlad the III! The Impaler and King of Wallachia," Mashu smiled. "He knitted a sweater for the master for his birthday!"

"The...the lord impaler himself," Opehlia blinked. "Knitted...the sweater?"

"Yes! He made me one as well," she smiled, forgetting that they were still getting used to life in Chaldea. As well as it's….seemingly never ending insanity. "He made one for everyone! I am sure he is currently making some for you all as well!"

"Hey," Ritsuka chuckled, coming up and ruffling her hair. "Don't tell them everything."

"Sorry Senpai," she yelped the other chuckling. "Were heading out on another mission soon!"

"Yup," he nodded. "I'll meet you all in the command room in half an hour."

"Get dressed," Romani sighed, nudging the other back to his room. "Mashu, Da Vinci needs your help so you'll be staying back today. And you all," he turned to the A Team. "Will be going along as well, we want to make sure the Rayshift can fully hold you all."

"Understood," they nodded.

"See you in half an hour." He waved as he moved away from the seven of them, Mashu beside him as they walked away.

"Get in your chaldean combat suits," Wodime stated, smiling lightly to them all in excitement. "This will be so much fun!"

"Well, I am sure this will be fun...if the last time was any indicator," Scandinavia hummed, smiling happily as he moved to his room.

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Hello! Hey! Nice suits," Ritsuka called from the circle of servants he had.

He wasn't in a Chaldean combat suit at all, it looked like a...school uniform?

"Oh," he giggled, looking down at his outfit at the strange looks he got. "I have pretty shitty magic circuits so Da Vinci and Romani have made me some different mystic codes and well...Da Vinci had a weird school boy fixation for a while…"

He was currently dressed in a black Gakuran uniform with his Command seals on the breast pocket that he had, dress slacks and...oddly enough indoor shoes. His choppy unkempt hair flopped over his eyes and made a blanket over his crystalline blue eyes, making his eyes even more...enchanting.

"Master," the tall male beside him whispered, the other turning to him as the other servants shifted around.

"Ah, hello," Mahsu smiled as she came forward. "I am here to see you all off!"

"Thanks Mashu," Ritsuka smiled as he motioned the other seven forward. "Everyone! This is the team of servants I have today!"

"Berserker," the one that had spoken to him earlier, nodded to them.

"He's Vlad III," Ritsuka smiled, the other closing his eyes as he sighed and nodded, looking at the younger with a fond look. "And this is Archer! Or Robin hood," he motioned to his side which was empty before a sighing was heard and he appeared.

"Master," he sighed, running a hand through his ginger hair.

"Ahaha! Do not reprimand our master for trying to make them comfortable," Chevalier giggled as he came forward with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah" the archer grunted, moving to light a cigarette despite Romani yelling at him not to. "You sure you want to wear that to the mission?" He asked, looking at his masters mystic colde.

"Of course! It's fitting no," he asked, smiling at the archer who rolled his eyes and pushed the others head away.

"Oi," Kadoc said, before stopping at Ritsuka's giggles.

"Come on! Really," he asked, the archer grunting as he crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes at the younger man .

"Preator," a singsong voice rang as Ritsuka was glomped by a woman donned in red.

"Oof! Nero," he gasped, the fifth roman emperor smiling as she looked to her master.

"I am here," she sang, twirling around as the other three merely rolled their eyes. "And I am sure to perform beautifully for I am Rome and Rome is beautiful."

"Of course," he nodded, not at all bothered by how narcissistic she sounded. "My senpai's are here so make sure you show them as well," he smiled, the other gasping as she turned to gaze upon them.

"Hahaha! But of course! The leaders of my master deserve nothing but the best," she sang, the other flinching as it was severely out of tune.

"Wonderful," he smiled, making the emperor blush like mad and squeal as she gushed about school boys and ikemen.

"Ahah!" Chevalier giggled at his master' predicament as Vlad grumbled about something, moving to a bag he had brought.

"Here," he handed a scarf to Hinako, the woman blinking as the soft thing was plopped in her hands. "It's going to be a bit chilly in the place where rayshifting."

"Th..thank you," she said looking at the scarf which had chinese lotus on it, the other nodding before moving to the others.

"Here," he handed Daybit a hat. "You're the only one that seems to wear the right outfits for outings like this...if you decided not to wear the combat uniform."

"Hmm." He took the hat which had black flames on it, like something a teenager would get and put it on.

"Put this on," the impaler snapped to Pepe as he handed him a stomach warmer, the other pouting as he realized his taste in shirts was being judged, but put it on nonetheless. He was happy at the sparkles it had at least.

Kadoc was given a pair of gloves that held little snowflakes on it, placing them on after he put them in his pocket and the king of Wallachia grappled with him to put them on. Ophelia was given a scarf as well, this one having norse symbols on it, the man stating that she had been compared to a modern valkyrie and he thought it fitting. Beryl was given plain black gloves, the other pouting at the lack of pattern, but cowing at the vampires warning glare.

"Here you go," Vlad handed Wodime a scarf with his family crest on it. "I hope you all like them."

"Many thanks," Wodime smiled as he eagerly took off his cape and placed the scarf on, humming at the smell of cedar wood and smoke...it was nice.

"See," Ritsuka smiled, yelping as the king tuned to him and held out a scarf and gloves. "No…"

"Come here."

"NO," Rituska shrieked as Robin Hood and Chevalier held him in place by the arms, allowing the other to put the items on him. "Come on!"

"It's cold," he remarked to his master, placing the items securely on him.

"I'm not a baby," he grunted, keeping the items on as he looked like a school boy in the winter.

"But of course," Vlad nodded, looking like he understood. "But that is not enough protection as it is approaching winter."

"Fine," he sighed, seemingly giving up. "Let's get ready for rayshift!"

"Hai," the four sighed, the Crypters jolting as they spoke in Japanese.

That's right, Fujimaru was from Japan.

"You guys," he turned to them and faintly they could hear the accent.

"Of course," they followed, each entering their coffin with only a brief bit of hesitation.

Now was not the time to fear.

'Okay," Roman spoke into the intercom. "Rayshifting commencing in _5...4...3...2...1...Go!"_

_ONE RAYSHIFT LATER_

They were in a land of sprawling green, they could vaguely hear the boy behind them sigh as he began to bicker with Vlad on the need for the mittens.

"Amazing," Wodime breathed, the air was crispe and the chill in the air was nice.

"Heya!," Ritsuka called, rushing to them as they stood atop a hill. "Were heading to that forest to procure the things we need and get rid of the remaining nasties here."

"Oh..that makes sense," Scandinavia hummed as they began the trek to the thickly veiled forest. Hinako tensed at the feeling, the others stopping...aside from Fujimaru who was laughing at what Vlad had said.

"Fujimaru," Kadoc called, the boy stopping to turn to them.

"Eh," he gasped. 'Is something wrong? Are you alright-"

"We should get our items first before deciding on how we are going to deal with the monsters in that forest," Hinako advised.

"Eh...bu-"

"It's filled to the brim with phantasmal beasts," she stated, the others getting tense...aside from Ritsuka and the others.

"I..I thought you knew that," he gave a confused giggle, the 7 looking at him in pure confusion. "Yeah...wyvern meat is really good and the scales are good for repairs and such...so…"

"Say what," Daybit asked, the boy giving a nervous look as the four servants behind him shifted and materialized their weapons.

"Yeah...I mean going into the villages was risky during the initial singularity...so...we decided on two bird with one stone?"

"Is that even safe," Ophelia gasped, looking a bit queasy.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that's been our meat for the last month?"

It was silent after that as the Crypters stared at the Master of Chaldea and his servants.

"What?"

"Ahaha...you can go to the villages if you want," he coughed, looking anywhere but at them.

"Ah...no," Wodime coughed, the others looking at him shocked. "Good job on finding sources of food ready enough to eat," he smiled, giving his members a warning glance as they raised their hands in defeat.

"Sorry," he sighed, rubbing his arm with his hand. "I...I knew I should have told you...but you were all healing and your bodies were taking the nutrients of the meat well and helping with healing…"

"You didn't want to cause extra stress," Scandinavia smiled, the other sheepishly nodding as he looked at them before looking away. "Well it would have been better if you told us outright, but we're not too upset," he winked.

"But-" Kadoc coughed as Hinako elbowed him and gave him a warning glare.

"Let's go! Oi! Nero," he yelped as the woman laughed rushing off happily into the forest as Robin cursed, Vlad shook his head and Chevalier merely sighed.

"Be careful," Vlad barked as they all followed the two deeper into the magic seeped forest.

"I don't get how he's not affected," Kadoc grunted as the brunt of the mana density hit him.

"Mashu,' Chevalier started with a light smile. "Whatever protection she gets as a servant transfers over to the Master," he informed them. "He's usually alright most of the time, unless something happens of course."

"At least he's safe," Scandinavia sighed as he moved to use a rune.

"Don't," Vlad sighed, grabbing his wrist. "It's better to let your body acclimate to this. It's not so powerful it will harm you, best save this for times when things get really bad."

"But…"

"He's right," Roman sighed, popping up on the Hologram. "Things are getting harder with each singularity and it's best to build up a tolerance now so we are not forcing it later on."

"Very well," Scandinavia cowed, smiling as Daybit pat him on the back.

_"NERO! NO CLIMBING THE TREES! WE HAVE A STAGE IN CHALDEA!"_

"Ahah, is this normal," Wodime asked, looking around as Ritsuka was distracted by the Saber.

"She must really want to impress you if she's resorting to climbing trees," Robin sighed, moving to light his cigarette. "Don't know why though."

"Oi," Vlad warned, the other huffing as the other saber merely surveyed the area, eyes narrowed.

"Is something-" Ophelia gasped when the saber unsheathed his sword and stabbed at her, flinching as it went right past her ear and stabbed something behind her.

"There here," he yelled, the others jumping into the middle as the Wyverns circled them, Roman yelping as he stated they had been hidden in the forest and it's magical energy.

"Doctor," Ritsuka's tone had the Crypters staring at him, Kadoc blanching as his eyes turned steely. "Where is it's nest? We need the coordinates as fast as possible as well as the most likely route they had taken."

"Is there anything abnormal about them as well," Vlad asked before rushing into the fray, slamming a hand into the ground and summoning stakes into the grounded dragon.

 _'Of course,_ " Roman sounded like this was a normal occurrence. _"On your 9 o'clock is where they came from. There is a cave that is situated by a river and a farm not too far by. Most likely where they got most of their food."_

"Heard that," he called to the servants who were cutting through the wyverns like a hot knife through butter. "I want this done without too much lag," he barked, taking the stance of a commander and by the looks of the servants' faces, this was something they were used to.

 _"There he goes, commander Fujimaru,"_ they faintly heard a tech murmur.

"I see the path," Robin called from his position in the trees. "Don't move," he yelled to his master, pointing his crossbow at him. Ritsuka only flinched as the arrow flew past his cheek, not even grazing it but close enough to, as it hit the wyvern in the back.

Kadoc yelped as he watched the scene, not even sure he'd be able to stand that straight as a poisoned arrow went past his face. He shrieked when a wyvern came close to him.

"Pull up a shield," Kadoc yelled, shooting out a Gandar as Daybit and Scadinavia took to stabbing them.

"Can't even do that," Ritsuka smiled as if he was about to tell someone a shitty joke, rushing to the path the wyverns had taken and vanishing within the brush. "Come on!"

The rest followed as the last of wyverns fell, each staring at the carnage of human and animal bones that littered the ground, no doubt where they would finish off some prey that managed to escape.

"Best get to their den and the stage an ambush to take out as many as possible without wasting the potential meat," he hummed, contemplating as if looking at a fast food menu. He quickly pulled up the map Romani had scanned to him. His eyes lightning fast as he looked from line to line.

 _"You have a 10 minute window from what I can tell,"_ the doctor told them. _"Best to hurry and form a plan before they get there."_

'Right! Come on," he ordered, the servants dutifully following as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. "It seems like the rangers have tried to take the core of the problem themselves…"

"And they ended up dead and eaten because of it," Vlad huffed, flinching as Ritsuka gave him a look. "Sorry."

"Ha...I hate it when you do that," Ritsuka sighed, looking deeper into the forest as the Vampire shook his head. "Come on! Let's get our supplies and help out these people as well."

"No need to be pouty. I just want you to understand-"

"Can we not get into ethics right now," he asked the vampire as the two began to bicker like mad, the other three shaking their heads at the two. "It seems that the wyverns were stricken with Madness Enhancement...something in the water?"

 _"It could be remnants of the battle here in Orleans,"_ Roman stated. _"Jeanne D'Arc alter used a grail to summon servants with madness enhancement of the highest caliber."_

"So the remnants of that corrupted grail magic still remains…"

_"It will until we get rid of Solomon and his grails."_

"I thought so," Ritsuka pouted slightly, whining as Vlad began to pet him on the head before lightly moving to slap the man's hand away.

"Come on, the den is not too far," Robin called, Ritsuka taking the distraction to leave the older man's head petting session to get closer. "See," he pointed the location out and Ritsuka nodded.

"Saber," he turned to the two of them who nodded. 'Use your Noble Phantasms to disorient them and weaken them. Then Robin and Vlad will be able to get rid of them without much trouble or resistance."

"I'll head further in to get a better advantage and set up a ring of my arrows." Robin said, before turning to Vlad. "Think you or the sabers can knock off some scales for me?"

"Consider it done," they nodded, the man smirking before taking off into the cave as Ritsuka began murmuring to himself.

"Best to stay back," Ritsuka turned to the cryoters with a soft smile. "Things get a bit crazy," he gave a soft giggle and in that moment they felt something off.

And it did not sit well with them.

"And so begins the hunt," Nero smiled as the two sabers rushed into the cave.

The crypters watched as the Sabers essentially did what they wanted, flowing off one another as Ritsuka looked around the area and sniped at the Wyverns when he could, but never once did he order them to follow his instructions or the like.

He trusted them as well versed veterans and allowed them to do what they wanted to get their job done.

Even if it meant overuse of a Noble Phantasm to make them feel good and accomplished about themselves.

 _"See my talent! Hear the thundering applause! Thus, praise! Golden Theater!_ " ** _Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words"_** " Nero began to chant, the ground before her glowing as they soon found themselves within a golden and red theater. She stood prepped for an attack, striking once the moment was good.

" _May the Royal Family's Lily be eternal._ " Cheavilar began his chant as well, Nero eyeing him before he nodded and finished his incantation. " _ **Fleur de Lys**_." Droplets of glowing water soon formed into beautiful lilies on the ground surrounding the wyverns and making them dizzy.

Wodime watched as a lily made its way into Ritsuka's hair and he gave a smile as the Saber jumped back and allowed Nero to finish.

_**"Laus Saint Claudius!"** _

The area around them burst with bright light and heat as the strike from the blade it it's targets. Some fell, while others were heavily wounded, screeching as stakes and poisoned arrows began to pierce their bodies.

"Preator! Get them out of the area!" Nero yelled as she covered her mouth. "It's not safe for them!"

"Come on. Robin may not be a particularly strong Heroic Spirit, but his Noble Phantasm is not one to take lightly," he ushered they out quickly, lily still in his hair as they heard the archer yell out

"YEW BOW!"

"Damn-" Ritsuka cursed as he brought up a protective barrier, the 7 of them coughing as the faint smell of the mist hit them.

"Yew poison," Ophelia gasped, having heard of how dangerous it was.

"Yeah," Ritsuka nodded. "He;s the only one who has the antidote...I forgot he never gave it to you," Ritsuka looked so upset and distraught at himself.

"Hey," Scandinavia began, the boy already working up a muttering storm. "No need for that," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You forget...it was only ever you."

"But still…"

"Let's just get what we need and focus on that later hmm?"

"Of...of course."

"Now, lets' gather our supplies and take inventory," Hinako said as the smoke bega to vanish and they could all breathe easier.

'Right! I have the list right here," he took out a piece of paper. "Hopefully we'll be able to meet quota!"

"Where even was that thing...I didn't see such a file in the computer," Kadoc said as they made their way back to the cave.

"Oh! I have it on my desk in my room and I've been working on making everything digital so far," he giggled, Kadoc stopping before groaning.

"You need to move into the office space," he grunted, Ritsuka jolting at the tone.

"Huh?"

"With everything you're doing you need a bigger office space than that tiny little desk in all the rooms...better yet you need to move rooms," Wodime butted in. "I have seen your room...what are all those items?"

"Oh...birthday gifts, valentines...congratulation gifts on completing missions...gifts just because," he shrugged.

"Well they're taking over your room and it's not healthy."

"So," he shrugged, Kadoc groaning.

"You're moving into the office," Wodime stated as he watched the heroes begin to rip the scales off the dragons.

'But-"

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Are you sure," that was about the 50th or so time Ritsuka had asked and Kadoc was at his wits end.

"Yes," he nearly screamed, the boy still looking unsure as he looked around at the rather large office that once would have belonged to Wodime. "I saw that desk in your room! How you keep all the files you have organized is beyond me...better yet why not use a computer?"

"I find it better to organize my thoughts," he shrugged. "I keep a backup and everything, but I like that way better."

"Well if that's so, all the more reason to have the office," Wodime smiled as he placed the last of the files on the desk. "Are these all training regimens for the heroes?"

"Yeah. I don't want to show favoritism, and I want all of them on top of their game for when things get...bad," he sighed, looking tired...but he was still smiling. "Besides...most of the staff never really talked to me in the beginning and I spent most of my time with them so...I kinda find speaking with heroic spirits easier."

'Oh," Beryl hummed.

"Oi, master!"

"Mordred!"

"Heh," Ritsuka turned as Mordred and another person entered. "Mordred? Jekyll?"

"The hell are you doing in a stuffy ass office? Finally decide to be all kingly and shit," the woman barked, crossing her arms before deciding to plop on the couch.

"Mordred," Jekyll gasped, shocked and appalled. "Do not speak to our master in such a manner!"

'He doesn't mind!"

"Ahah! No! It might be easier for me to find things now," he assured the servant, the others gaping at her crude attitude and language toward her master of all people. "Besides, my desk had been pretty bad after all."

"Hmm, make sure you don't get a mighty stick up your ass now huh," she grinned, the boy giggling as Jekyll groaned.

"Of course, of course," he nodded. "No worries! Just a bit further to reach me now," he gave her a smile before she sniffed and nodded.

"Well, as long as you don't presume to become king then it's fine," she grunted, heaving herself up before cracking her neck. "So..these are the original masters," she eyed them with a thinly veiled sneer before huffing. "Had I seen you, master," she turned to the boy who was softly conversing with Jekyll. "I would have said _'Yo! Scrawny, make a contract with me._ '"

"Mordred," he sighed, shaking his head. "I'll see you in mess hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah," she sniffed, moving to leave as Jekyll began to scold her, Ritsuka shaking his head.

"Sorry...Mordred doesn't seem to take people's upsurging power too well," he sighed.

"Why would she think we're usurping power," Kadoc sighed. "We're far from being able to actually do what you're doing. And you're not the type to grab power either."

'Well...ahah, she thinks you're putting high up to push me down and make it hurt more," he admitted, Wodime tensing at the accusation that...that unfortunately made sense. "I keep telling her not to worry...but eh," he shrugged.

"Oh...your not...how bold," Scandinavia had to poke fun at the boy.

"Oh, I am fully expecting someone in my ranks to snap and kill me. It's in the nature of most heroes after all, I just hope that they do it in a way that's gentle," he sighed, sounding like he said that all time. "Maybe the staff…? Eh, whatever," he sighed.

"Ritsuka," Wodime's voice was sharp and the others tense around him. "Is there anything you wish to tell us about the staff in this protected room? Any sense of betrayal or trearchy?"

"Hmmm," he asked, oblivious...or was he? After that stint in the woods with the shift in the air around him...he was not a regular boy.

He had worked with some of the most twisted personalities, been with people who have had ulterior motives the whole time, worked with people who made it a little known secret they wanted him dead. He's survived ordeals that have the odds clearly stacked against him, shit talked his way out of situations clearly not in his favor…

There was much more to this boy than a 'innocent, boy next door' feel.

Much more.

"Nothing to note," he hummed, placing a small box into the only drawer with a lock. "Besides, they're not going to try anything. Not with the way things are now," he sounded so...old.

"Ritsuka-"

"Oh! Look at that! Chow time," he smiled, looking at the clock. "With how much those Servants and Staff eat we better head out now."

"Right," Wodime sighed, shaking his head when Hinako went to protest in Ritsuka. "Allow me to speak to him," he mouthed to the others, teaching having their own...reservations clearly stated on their face.

'Let me at him first," Scandinavia murmured, passing by his leader. "I might have an easier time."

"Alright," he nodded, the seven following the boy as he hummed happily in the steel walls. "Alright."

"We underestimated what he's been through," Ophelia murmured to Hinako.

"No," she shook her head. "We simply do not understand what he's been through as...a normal human."

It was that moment they realized that Ritsuka Fujimaru may be a low tier mage, but before that he was a normal human living a normal life.

One that's been upended to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Things have been kinda strange and it's been hard to focus! I hope you enjoy though!


	4. Seeds of Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes to light in chaldea that turns the Crypters on their heads about said facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THIS! Things have been crazy and I have been working my ass off at my job that I have just gotten back. I am also helping my friend move so it's been a crazy month.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ah, hello," Ritsuka smiled as he came over to Scandinavia. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking through the records you have," he smiled. "They are quite impressive! As well as extremely detailed."

"Oh, those," he hummed, looking at the files. "There's not much, just a hobby," he shrugged, leaning against the table. "The singularity has been found by the way," he smiled, Scandivania whipping his head up.

"When is rayshift!"

"A few days from now, they need a firmer lock on the singularity itself," he hummed, looking a bit lost. 'It's normal procedure, besides it gives us time to get everything ready. Me and Romani go over everything to make sure it's safe and all...it's procedure I guess."

"You and Romani spend lots of time together," Scandinvaia hummed.

"He's the first person I met here,' Ritsuka smiled. "He was playing hooky in my room during the briefing that I got kicked out of-"

"Cause you feel asleep," Scandinavia cooed, the other ignoring him as he continued his story.

"And now he's the boss in charge,'' Ritsuka shrugged. "I'm pretty much the only master on hand right now and the Rayshift was me and me alone pretty much. Mash already is compatible with rayshift, while it had to cater to me."

"Hmm, at least you and your boss get along," he winked, humming as the boy nodded looking a bit shy. "So, rayshift will be in a few days?"

"Yeah, this singularity seems to have a higher foundation depth than normal...it seems to point to a very serious and world changing event in history,' he shrugged, nonchalant.

"You seemed relaxed...then again this is singularity 5 for you," Scandinavia hummed, leaning back as the boy deflated for a moment before nodding his head. "I...I have a question. If you don't mind."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think your servants will betray you...if you don't mind me being blunt," he asked, the boy humming and the man knew that deep down...he already knew this conversation was coming.

"It's in their nature most of the time," he sighed, looking lost to the untrained eye. But Scandinavia knew better.

This kid was very well aware of what was going on around him...and he damned didn't even try to hide it. That was the beauty of him and his personality.

"They seem to love you well enough," he shot back, but he knew the answer.

"Love and adoration can quickly turn to hate, jealousy and a myriad of many other distasteful feelings," he sighed. "Besides, I can't expect everyone to love me forever...that's why."

"Then what about the staff?"

"I'm a fluke of a mage, the only reason they tolerante me is because I am the only person capable...well not anymore," he hummed. Shaking his head he hopped from his place and turned smiling to the purple haired man. "Sorry for dumping that all on you," he grinned a happy smile. "I'll be in my new study for the rest of the day. Or I will be in Romani's office to go over a couple of things! Just knock."

"Right...sorry for pushing you."

"You're only curious." he hummed, looking unbothered by it all. "It really doesn't matter to me at all."

"It should," he sighed, the boy humming as he no doubt contemplated the others' words with a blank look. "At least you have someone you can trust in Romani."

"Yeah…"

Wodime managed to get access to his school records and he was what could only be called a genius in terms of interpersonal connections. He was in many clubs, each having their own prestige like Shogi, chess, kendo and archery….oddly enough, nothing on him being with the Student Council. Looks like he avoided that for whatever reason.

His schooling now was dealt with by the servants. Not the traditional type of schooling-runes, spells, tactics, alchemy and the likes-and they had little doubt that by the end of the Grand Order the boy would be a straight genius….

If he wasn't already one.

"I'll see you in a mess," he smiled down to the purple haired male easily, no hint of malice in his smile at all.

'Right," he nodded, watching as the kid-cause in the end that's what he was-left the room with a whistle. "Too soon."

The silence was deafening to him as he looked up to the monitor.

* * *

"Heya! Guys," Ritsuka called, waving from his seat where he was currently situated. Beside him was Mashu with Four seemingly trying to decide whether or not he wanted her shoulder or Ritsuka's. On his other side was Nobunaga, the woman humming as she turned her nose up at the crypters before whispering to Okita who nodded in response. Jing Ke sniffed before going back to her booze, but the 7 knew she had her eye on them. "I hope you don't mind the extra company!"

"Of course not," Wodime assured, his tense hand showing them he was more worried for Ritsuka than themselves.

Nobunaga made it no secret of her tyrannical conquests of Ritsuka's home country and tried to get the boy to 'see reason' as she put it. She was a tyrant through and through, her only reason for being a servant of Ritsuka is that he was someone she found...worthy. And by some miracle, Ritsuka was worthy.

The Crypters could see what she saw, but the boy himself couldn't. Another flaw of his that they needed to shake off. They then turned to eye the other woman.

Okita was the same, a human who would have been something akin to a god had she not been burdened by tuberculosis. She was a silly person for sure, but she was a monster with a blade that was in human form. She was a force of nature that was not to be messed with.

That much was sure.

And the assassin...well her class said enough.

"As I was saying master," Nobunaga, or Nobu as she allowed ONLY Okita and Ritsuka to call her, began as she stole his attention again. "I think it would be amazing for you to not only rule over Korea but allow me to conquer it for you!"

'You did," he sighed, looking like this happened all the time...and it most likely did. "And while...I appreciate the finery they gave me for my birthday...I didn't need a whole country,' he moaned. "And I do not know how to rule a country!"

'But come on! If you can keep all of us in line then a country should be easy,' Nobu laughed, Ritsuka sighing as she spoke. "Can't you see?"

"I have a hard enough time with you all," he huffed, grunting as Nobu slammed him in the stomach with her finger. "Oi! It's true! Now we nearly had a singularity because of you going off and trying to get me the 'best birthday gift' and I slept for a week after! Not cool!"

"I just wanted you to have a bit of fun! And to be like dear old me," she smiled, gaging as Okita slammed her with her sheathed sword. "Oi!"

"No fighting at the table," Jing Ke slurred, no doubt drunk. "Master's orders! Or it's cleaning duty again for you two!"

"Ehh! Who are you to say-"

"Clam down or you will be doing Hallways duty for the next month again," Ritsuka warned, picking up his chopsticks as the two shut their mouths.

"Gomen," they said in unison, looking down to their food sheepishly.

"Sorry, they are a bit of a handful, but they're good in battle at least," Ritsuka teased, smiling to his Senpai as he turned to them. "And they might act like idiots but their war beasts on the battlefield!"

"Damn straight," Nobu laughed, pulling out her gun with ease.

'No weapons at the table! This is your last warning," he warned the warlord who pouted and plopped back down in her seat. "Now," he smiled to his shell shocked senpai. "Sorry about them once more. Jing, don't over drink again please."

'Ahaha! Nothing wrong with a bit of indulgence master! You need some too! You're such a prune," she giggled. "In septem you refused all booze and wine offered to you by the soldiers and emperor herself. You refused Drakes off-"

"I'm a minor thank you very much," he huffed, pushing the Sake cup away. "And I am not going to start drinking now."

"You need to live a little master," she whined, before nearly falling backwards….had Ritsuka not flown across the table to grab her by the collar and pull her up.

"Stop drinking for the night, hmm?"

'Yeah, yeah,' she huffed, swaying side to side as the smell of Booze hit the 7.

"Is it always this lively at dinner?" Kadoc asked as the other servants began to pile in with laughter and joy abound. "Do you all eat?'

"It makes sense," Ophelia said. 'If they eat they take less magical energy from Ritsuka and the facility."

"Ahah, I didn't think about that," the boy smiled. "I just wanted them to have a good time and bond with one another!"

"Well, it makes things easier on the battlefield," Ophelia hummed, she smiled lightly at the child servants who were crowding around the desert table and whispering to one another.

'Yeah and as for the meal time….well try every meal," he giggled, the two Japanese servants going at it. "Though...Cu," he suddenly said, voice turning cold as the Caster appeared, smiling as he fingered the boy's hair. "Is there something you need?" He turned to face the other as he leaned forward.

"Nah...just wondering if you were taking me on the singularity," he asked, grinning like a feral wolf as he locked eyes with his master.

"We don't have enough sense to know if it would be right to send any particular person," Okita gasped, getting up as the caster smirked. "And don't go asking to be on a mission! That's not fair to the other's and the rotation!"

"Come on master," he whined, leaning close to the other as he breathed down his collar. "I'm getting antsy. Ember gathering and material runs only give me so much excitement...then again...aside from battle...I do like other entertainment," he grinned.

Wodime bristled as Scandinavia began murmuring a spell.

"Cu," the voice was so cold it had the purple haired man stopping in his tracks, and turning to the voice of a pissed off Doctor.

"Doctor Roman," he turned to the man as he glared at him.

"I thought I made it clear to you, no sexually harassing your master. Sleep with Emiya if you need a kick, but don't go after Ritsuka," he growled, coming chest to chest with the other. "Go."

"Alright, alright," he huffed. "I didn't mean to wake the beast up," Romani snarled at that. "'m just sick and tired of waiting around for something to happen!"

"Cu," Ritsuka spoke. "I evaluate the singularities based on class specifications...but never doubt your one of my most trusted Casters."

"I know, I know," he huffed, looking away from the other with a slight blush.

So...he too was one of the servants who worshiped Ritsuka.

The Crypters began to see a trend here.

"Ha...let's finish dinner and then have a briefing later tonight...Masters and Personnel only," he added, the four opening their mouths before deflating. "I would rather not burden you anymore."

"But my expertise can-"

"Nobu," Ritsuka spoke gently, moving to speak with her privately as Cu and Roman squared off against one another before moving off.

"Well we can see why he doesn't trust the staff, the Servants have alienated him a bit from other humans," Daybit sniffed.

'It's more than that," Hinako butted in, never looking up from her book. "He seems to have always been like that, the awkward child who has a hard time socializing."

"It's his home life no doubt," Kadoc sighed. "I vaguely remember him speaking about the broken dynamics in it."

"More than likely," Wodime confirmed as the boy came forward. He briefly caught Romani motioning to the boy, like sign language. The other nodded like he understood and the man nodded, the two seemingly having their own language with one another.

'How about you finish up and we'll head to the master's quarters and discuss?" Wodime blinked as the boy spoke and smiled at him/ before nodding.

"Sounds perfect," Scandinavia smiled.

"Great," he grinned back before a childish 'Master' rang out. "Jack?"

The infamous serial killer skipped over happily, they all saw that she was smiling as she handed him a locket.

'I was doing some gathering in London and found this!" she looked so proud as she dropped it in his hand. "I used the allowance you gave me and bought it myself like a big girl!'

"My, how great,' he grinned. "Where did you get this anyways...this looks...expensive."

"It was a mage who gave it to me! It can show pictures...or memories like pictures! So you can never forget us," she smiled, not noticing how his face fell for a moment and he clenched the item in his hand.

"Thank you jack," he smiled, petting her head as he put it around his neck. "I'll treasure it always."

"We never want you to forget us master! Never, ever," she smiled, hugging him tight.

"I won't."

The crypters looked away from the scene and pretended to not see the tears flowing down his face.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"Ritsuka," Romani asked as he and the boy were conversing with one another. It seemed as if it was a conversation that was not meant to be walked in on.

The crypters took a step back, the two having vanished as soon as Ritsuka seemingly went into...an episode. As they so aptly described it.

And it looked like it.

"Yes," his voice was a bit far away.

"I think we should have this meeting tomorrow," the doctor sighed. 'And we should continue this in my room, where no one can intervene," he offered, his face showing that he was begging the other to agree with him. It looked as if Ritsuka had a hard time comprehending what he was saying, before he shook his head and answered the other.

"No….no. I'm fine."

"I seriously doubt that,'' the doctor grunted, Scandinavia-ever the protectful one-looked over the wall to see the Doctor leaning near the boy. He was slumped in a chair, looking confused and unsure as he pursed his lips. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to use the restroom," he sighed, pushing himself off the chair and heading down the hall. "Be right back."

'Shit," Romani sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're a sick person sometimes," a new voice spoke, the doctor turning to the voice as David came in. He looked conflicted for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, locking eyes with the doctor. His face was filled with disappointment as he walked closer to the doctor who bristled.

"What?" He looked seriously pissed off and annoyed. "What do you think you know?"

"Why are you leading the boy on," he asked, leaning on the couch. "My master is seriously ill in the mind and you acting like he's a distraction or toy for you to use-"

"The hell do you know-"

"I know, as hypocritical as this is coming from me, is that a 30 year old man is not supposed to be sleeping with a 16 year old. Not in this day and age," he huffed, eyes narrowing as Romani stiffened before his face pulled into snarl.

Wodime, Scandinavia and Ophelia lunged to attack the doctor only to be held back by the others.

This is not what they expected.

"Your right," Romani sighed. "But it doesn't change how I feel about him."

"You're supposed to be the adult in this situation," David sighed. "Yet you're acting like the teen right now! You're supposed to set an example to him!"

"That is rich coming from someone like you," Romani sighed.

"I admit I was not the best father or husband in my life," David ground out, looking miffed that his point was being brushed off. "But at least I had the balls to admit and see my folly, no matter how far from the event it has been from."

"I am taking responsibility," Romani growled. "The first time was a mistake, but I am not ashamed of loving him."

"You…"

"I do love him, no matter what you think," Roman admitted. "Even if….it is wrong."

"You're going to end up hurting him in the end," David whispered, leaving without hearing what Romani had to say.

"I know."

"Know what,'' Ritsuka asked, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

"Nothing, just thinking about stupid things," Romani sniffed. "If you're not going to call off the meeting, then stay with me tonight?"

Oh hell no, the Crypters thought.

"Kay," he nodded, going to hug the other and he kissed the ravenette on the head and rubbed his back tenderly.

"I love you so much." Romani murmured. "You have no idea."

"Mmmh," the boy hummed.

"They should be here soon so I'll set up the computer," Romani smiled before detaching himself from the boy and heading to the monitor.

The Crypters looked at the three ready to attack Romani, nodding as they seemed to be mostly...fine. They cautiously let them go and knocked on the door, heading in as the two turned to them.

"Hello, ready for the briefing," Romani asked with a polite smile.

Is this another reason why Ritsuka had a hard time connecting with the others? Because he stayed so close to Romani and that the other was holding him back from the others?

"Senapi," Ritsuka asked, tapping Wodime on the shoulder. "Your alright," he asked after the other jumped.

"Yes...sorry. This is the first time we are dealing with a singularity that we may be going into," he smiled, flicking his eyes to Romani for a moment before looking back at the boy.

"Yeah...sorry," Ritsuka grinned as he looked sheepishly at the blonde. "I'm so used to things being so quick and fast now. It's strange to go through things piece by piece again."

"Sorry," Scandinavia grinned, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. "But think about this as training for being the soon to be master trainer!'

"Eh," he asked, looking confused.

"Scandinavia," Romani sighed coming forward. "With how things are, he will not likely become a Master trainer or teacher," he shook his head. "He will most likely get paid and herald back to Japan."

"I doubt it," Scandinavia hummed as he moved between the doctor and Ritsuka.

"Well, things will become clearer once we get closer to clearing up this mess," Romani sighed, with a hum. "Now," he clapped his hands, motioning Ritsuka up. "This is a bit of an important Singularity as it's Foundation depth is greater than what we have seen before. And it's rank is A+."

"It must be something that has defined the world as it is now," Wodime hummed.

"Your right on the money," Romani sighed. "It's during the years of the height of the American Revolution. Something that changed the very course of this world's history."

"No wonder it's so high on the Foundation Depth," Kadoc gasped, looking at the map as the dot showed its location.

Right smack dab in the middle of the north american continent.

"America huh," Ritsuka hummed, looking at the map with a bit of apprehension. "This is not going to be easy is it," he gave a soft giggle, smiling as he looked up at the map.

"No, which is why I want to send as many of the Crypters as possible. Currently, Rayshift cannot handle all of you going at once," Romani began.

"But during gathering-"

"Rayshifts last days, or even weeks on end," Romani interrupted Daybit. "Those gatherings were less than three hours a piece. To maintain you all, we can only send Ritsuka, Mash and about three other people. That is, if we don't want any minor hiccups," he conceded.

"I'll go,' Wodime volunteered immediately. "I was the former leader, but now I want to help my leader in his time of need," he smiled to Ritsuka who blushed and had a shy one back.

"Count me in," Scandinavia piped up. "America is a lawless land back in that time," he sighed. "Who knows what could go wrong or what even is going on during that time. God even the Wild West may be in that era too!"

"We have one position open," Romani sighed, looking to the five others who looked like they wanted to go.

"May I choose," Ritsuka piped up, looking uncertain as he fiddled with his hands. "I...I mean since you two have more say in the group...I thought-"

"Of course," Wodime smiled. 'We butted in because we want things to go smoothly."

"The choice is yours," Romani smiled.

"I….I want Ophelia on this mission as well."

"Huh," she asked, jolting as she looked to Daybit who looked just as shocked.

"Y...I read some things about your mystic eye," he admitted. "You guys said I could read your files in preparation for a moment like this and….well it was uncomfortable in the least….but I think your best suited for this mission….I mean...If you don-"

"No! No," she gasped, the other stumbling to a stop. "I will gladly come," she smiled, the boy smiling back.

"Well there we have it," Romani clapped his hands. "Mashu, Ritsuka Fujimaru, Ophelia Phamrsolone, Scandinavia Peperoncio and Kirschtaria Wodime shall head to the fifth singularity and fix the phenomena there. As well as retrieve the Holy Grail."

"I...I will name this Singularity once we have returned," Ritsuka informed the Doctor who nodded.

"Understood," he nodded, much to their confusion. "Ah," he snapped his fingers. "That's right, he didn't put the names in the reports," he smiled. "We name them, the singularities at least, giving them titles befitting the events that occurred and what we have faced," he winked.

"How fun," Scandinavia cooed with a clap of his hands.

"I guess I want to have a bit of fun during this time," Ritsuka smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that," Daybit sighed.

'Well! Rayshift is in three days time," Romani smiled, clapping his hands. "We'll have another meeting to go over what to expect and such, as well as what we may have observed in that time!"

"Alright! Let's go and get some shut eye," Beryl smiled, Wodime turning to Ritsuka.

"I have a check up appointment with the Doctor before I head to bed," he smiled at them, looking relaxed and all.

"But-"

"I'll see you all tomorrow! Bright and early," he nodded, following Romani as they conversed with one another, the Doctor moving to wrap his arm around the boy's waist easily.

Something they kinned to a deep friendship between the two.

"Meet me in the common rooms once we have cooled off," Wodime ordered the following six as he stormed off, no doubt going to rage and fume.

They couldn't blame him.

They had been around Ritsuka and Romani for a majority of their time awakened and only knew, after blatantly being told there was something going on...did they notice the strange behaviors of the two.

How much more were they missing? How many more skeletons did Chaldea have that revolve around Ritsuka? Romani? Da Vinci? Hell, even Mashu now?

What would this spell out for the future of Humanity's survival?

Things were not looking too hot right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Things have been kinda strange and it's been hard to focus! I hope you enjoy though!


	5. A Glimpse of the Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It has been a minute, hasn't it? With everything going on and my State(Me being in the US) being code red on the whole....thing...it's been crazy here. I also moved away for college and just got into my dorm...strange. I will try to update but classes start next week and I have both classes and a job! Wooh! I am going to be jam packed! But thank you for all the people patiently waiting for an update. It may not be up to snuff as usual but I did want to get this out! Happy readings!

"Now that we have knowledge of their relationship, the rift between Ritsuka and the staff is even more apparent," was the first thing Wodime said as they all gathered for the meeting. "He's either being isolated with Romani by choice or the other is allowing himself to monopolize his time with the boy."

"I thought Romani's over protectiveness was due to the more sexually proactive servants," Hinako sighed as she turned the page of her book. "I've heard them rutting with one another and thought that Romani was merely looking after the boy."

"Clearly not, he's just being possessive,' Kadoc grunted, crossing his arms and leaning back.

He was closer to Ritsuka than most of the other Crypters, barring Wodime for some strange reason, and saw the boy as a little brother. The fact that a man, who seemed all fine and dandy, was taking advantage of him in a sexual and romantic way...that sent his blood boiling.

"Now his protectiveness over him sleeping with his servants for Mana Transfer…" Beryl hummed. 'And he thought I was a monster,' he thought with a grin.

"The problem in getting him away from Romani is that we have no idea as to how long they have been with one another," Daybit spoke up. "Ritsuka has sustained a lot of mental damage the last few months and if he's really that separated from the staff, he only has a few people to go too…"

"Romani is his rock," a new voice piped in.

"You're the head Rayshift operator," Ophelia breathed.

"Hey," he smiled, his mousy brown hair mussed up as he placed some documents down. "I know...this looks bad,' he sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"You-"

"I found them out by accident," he sniffed, tensing as he no doubt remembered the incident. "Romani made it clear that I was to be the only one...but it seems you all found out," he gave a weak smile. "I...I don't really like it but...you all don't understand…"

"This is pedophilia! Romani is a grown man and Ritsuka was only 16 at the time-" Wodime was cut off by the man's sigh.

"Ritsuka...he was getting bad...worse by the day," he breathed. 'His mental capacity was being corroded by the berserkers no doubt, but the anxiety, stress and fear only increased it."

"He could have done anything other than what he's doing now," Ophelia spoke up.

"When you're desperate...you take anything good that the world has to offer you," he sounded resigned. "Romani treats him well, despite the age difference...it only seems to really tickle David...and Ko-Gil for some reason,' he hummed.

Ko-Gil or as he was formerly known as...Kid King Gilgamesh.

"Do you all have any idea why he hates Romani," Wodime asked.

"He said it would all be revealed in the end...whatever that means," he grunted.

'Wait," Hinkao snapped, closing her book sharply. "His servants know of the relationship?"

"Yeah, due to Ritsuka having so many servants, his mental walls are weaker than normal so it's harder for him to keep secrets like normal mages might do," he stated. "People do tend to forget that servants lived in a time where large age gaps were common...so they acted as if nothing happened...aside from a few bolder ones that are trying to see if they can get in his pants."

"He's a child-"

"He's more than a child now," he sighed. "I doubt he'll be able to go back home...he'll either stay here for the rest of his life or be sent somewhere where mages and the Church can watch him."

"I...I won't allow that," Wodime grinted out, eyes narrowed as he clutched his cane. "He will live a normal life after this."

"I..Thanks," he sighed. 'Sure, Ritsuka doesn't spend a lot of time with us, but he's a good kid and we do enjoy him as a person...He just has a few kinks to work out."

"Is there a reason you sought us out," Hinako sighed as she fully placed her book down.

"I...Look...I'll be frank," he grunted, picking up a paper that fell. "As great as you all are...do not argue with Ritsuka on his decisions."

"Huh?"

"It may be unorthodox even to you seven, but he manages to get things done," he began. "None of the staff are happy about you butting in on the Rayshift, but we are most worried about you all trying to force your own thoughts in on the situation."

"Where a team-"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off, ignoring the way their eyes narrowed. "You can suggest things, but do not act all gun-ho and suddenly think you're the leader...because those heroes will never look at you if you do so. Much less listen to you."

"My, my, you sound a bit defensive don't you," Pepe hummed as he eyed the tech.

"Maybe I am alright?" He shrugged with a sigh, not in the least bit defensive...more….annoyed. "Just...Ritsuka makes some questionable decisions and as crazy as they are in the beginning, they end up working…"

"We trust him enough to believe in his decisions...even if they are eccentric," Wodime sniffed.

"Well...we'll see," he sighed. "Just...don't change your opinion on Ritsuka."

"We won't," Daybit assured.

"Good…"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

"Hello!" Ritsuka called to the seven of them as they all sat in the common rooms. The three going on the mission were going over their inventory as the other four helped them. "Oh...that's right, you guys don't have one yet," he gasped, moving to the phone on the wall.

"Hmm?"

"Da Vinci! They need to be there before the mission is a go!...What do you mean why," he sighed. "I can't keep everything in mine! Besides it was personalized for me after all," he sniffed, looking exasperated. "Please," he begged, listening to the genius who was talking a mile a minute before he smiled. "Thank you so much!"

He hung up the phone and turned to each of them with a smile.

"Sorry! There is no need for those now," he placed his hands on his wrist. "Da Vinci is the best genius there is and she created a gem of travel accessories!"

"And what is that," Pepe asked, cooing at his excited look.

"This," he showed off his watch that had always been on him.

"A GPS tracker," Kadoc guessed.

'Nope...well yes," he backtracked before shaking his head and smiling. "Here," he tapped it and stepped back as a hologram appeared, and before them was a menu of various things.

Equipment. Mystic Codes. Servant Logs. Communications. Current Objectives.

"What is this?"

"It's basically like a game log or something like that! I store my mystic codes, equipment and some rations in it, as well as making note of our servant enemies and allies. As well as what our current objective is at the moment," he smiled. "It's helped a bunch since we got into Okeanos and made sure things went smoother than before."

"Wait...you can store items in here," Kadoc yelped.

"Yeah," he smiled, giggling as the others looked both shocked and excited.

"It seems that you've done everything to make sure that things go smoothly during your journey's," Scandinavia hummed as he grabbed the others' wrist and exclaimed it.

"Yeah! After all, it's a bit of a burden and an eye sore to carry all that stuff around and then the fact that we might lose them during travel...well, it was just an easier solution."

"And we will be getting one," Wodime asked as Ophelia came beside him.

"Yeah! Because you'll all need your own things for this mission and now that we have about four masters we don't have to be worried about losing servants when we split up!"

"Split up?"

"Singularities are not so black and white. There are stories behind why everything is happening and sometimes we need to choose what priorities and send off some servants to deal with the other problems," he said as if it was obvious. "But anyways, all in due time!"

"Of course," Da Vinci called, the woman coming in with her usual flourish. "Now! Your watches," she yelled, handing the Crypters their items before handing them a packet.

"I see you've all gotten your watches," Romani smiled as he came in, eyes lingering over Ritsuka for a moment before turning to them. "I hope that you'll use them well and make sure to set up the communications line between them all," he turned to Ritsuka toward the end, the boy nodding as he moved to set it up. "It tracks your heart and as a tracker in it. All of you can access the map and find where each one of you are at any moment."

"As well as personal communications only, between us and then Chaldea," Ritsuka winked.

"Yup," Romani nodded, Da Vinci giving the two of them a knowing look before shaking her head.

"What about the servants?"

They decided to speak to Ritsuka on his relationship in the singularity.

"We put a bit of their spirit origin in it when we have a chance and communicate with them through this and send details about their mission," Ritsuka nodded as he moved to sit down. "We haven't tested it out too much, but enough to know that we can do it."

"Usually they are being pulled every which way, so we don't have much time to get them into the system...usually not really worth it in the end though," Da Vinci sighed before Ritsuka sighed and looked at the woman.

"Please don't act like that," he murmured, the woman giving an _'oh! I got caught_ ' look before winking and leaning back in her chair. "Now,' he smiled, turning to tell. "Rayshift commences in t-minus five hours! So make sure you're all ready and pumped to go!"

"Pumped to go alright," Romani shook his head. "Your always too happy to go into a singularity all gun-ho about it."

"It's always an adventure! No matter how much you think it's not," Ritsuka grinned as Romani groaned.

'Insane," he grumbled as he got up, grabbing the files before heading out to leave. "Be at the command room in about 4 hours so we have time to go over the equipment," he yelled before leaving.

"Ahaha! I need to go and make sure everyone has their training regimens and then grab the other Mystic Codes," Ritsuka got up, his black hair flying as his foot caught. He stumbled for a moment, giggling as he caught himself before winking and rushing off, Da Vinci laughing.

"Always rushing off to get something done," she shook her head. "At least he's able to have something to distract himself with."

"Nerves," Beryl asked.

"But of course," Da Vinci snapped before shaking her head. "He's merely trying to distract himself before it. After all, Singularities are not all fun and games," she shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I would much rather have him keep his innocence for as long as possible."

"Understandable," Wodime nodded, bit more subdued than before, but understanding nonetheless.

"Now! I hope all of you manage to get your things together before we have to go," Da Vinci winked before heading out, leaving the Crypters alone.

"Well..that went better than expected," Scandinavia sighed, leaning back as he looked at the watch given to him. "They seem to have made far more progress than we initially suspected. And have managed to keep on good terms with servants and staff alike…"

"We can only hope that things do not get any worse here on our expedition," Opehlia sighed, taking the watch. "Though…"

"Yes Ophelia," Wodime asked, the woman shaking her head and giving a light smile.

"Nothing. If it's worth anything later on I'll expand on it," she assured them before they set out to figuring out the watches.

* * *

30 minutes before Rayshift

"Ah Senpai," Ritsuka smiled as the seven of them entered the now buzzing command room. "Were just getting ready," he nodded, turning to Romani who was hunched over his area with a cup of coffee at the ready.

"Just a few more calibrations and then I can go over what we know right now," he called to them, sighing as he looked over the various charts on one of the monitors. "Ugh. I hate this part."

"HAhah! You're the doctor!" He giggled to the man who moaned in despair before nodding and sighing as he went about looking at the Data. "You're the one who also became the director!"

'Maybe I should put that on you," Romani shot back. "Since you have master candidates now, no one is really stopping you from becoming director!"

"I am," Mordred yelled as Jekyll sighed. "Hell no, not on my watch is master becoming some prissy prick of a director!"

"Mordred," Ritsuka gasped. "That's not nice to say anything ill of the dead!"

'Still! I can't see you in an office and out of the action," She gruffed. "Can you?"

"Hey, no need to make it seem like Ritsuka is some bloodthirsty hound like you," Jing yelled, slightly tipsy.

'Says the drunk," Mordred barked out, the two squaring up against one another before a cold aura enveloped the area.

"Please," Ritsuka's voice was sweet and kind, but held a deadly edge. "No fighting right before I head off into the rayshift? Can we please have a bit of pleace."

"Sorry," the both said, looking afraid at the serene and calm look on their masters face.

'Good," he hummed, moving to stand beside Romani who gave him a knowing smile before handing him a file.

"That was strange," Pepe coughed, Mordred glaring at him before shaking her head and moving off to the side.

"Master can be like that," Marie sighed, coming up beside them. "His personality is changing ever so slightly, be it from the bonds or from the horrors of battle...we know nought." She looked so upset by that, waving off Kadoc who went to speak. "Best no dwell on it...not now at least," she murmured, walking off to speak to Mozart who was pissing off the Phantom.

"Does everyone usually come to see your master off," Wodime asked Jekyll who was writing in his journal.

'Did you forget that I came here after the last singularity," he joked, Wodime blushing as the thought slipped his mind. "Hey it's fine, but I am sure that...ah! Martha!"

"Yes," the saint smiled as she walked over.

"We were wondering if it was normal for everyone to gather before the rayshift to see the master off," he asked, placing his pen down.

"Ah yes! We as well stay close to the rayshift machine if master needs us," she nodded.

"But the...training regime…"

"Ahaha, he's considerate to ask if we want to go into battle when he is in need of extra help," she nodded, smiling. "Besides...isn't it best to always send someone off to battle with a genuine smile," she giggled, but it was half hearted.

"Of course," Jekyll nodded, looking sombre as Wodime jerkily nodding.

'Okay, okay," Romani called out, pulling up a large holographic monitor. "Now this Singularity is more serious than ever before...even if London did prove to be a bit…" he didn't have to say it. They all knew what London was. "But, we shouldn't let that stop us. Solomon won't come after us, he doesn't consider us a threat."

"What," Daybit spoke up, looking confused.

"It seems as if his arrogance is preventing him from seeing the potential threat we may be able to cause in the future," Da Vinci hummed. "He blatantly stated that he won't come after us, not unless we actually manage to get all seven holy grails, to which we have 4 of said 7," she smirked.

'He could be watching us to gauge our strength-" Wodime got up.

'He's not," Romani stated, voice firm as he locked eyes with the Wodime heir. "Trust me, he's not."

"You can't know that," Scandinavia gasped.

'We can, actually," Ritsuka spoke up, looking sheepish. "I accidentally got lost in London and came face to face with a real demon," he began, the others gaping at him in worry and shock. "But it confirmed one of my theories about biblical characters and people," he looked up at them. "Unless specifically stated or implied within their legends, they are incapable of lying. They simply cannot lie," he nodded.

"That's true," David nodded, eyeing Romani with a bit of distaste before turning to his master. "But sometimes there will be biblical characters able to overcome that," he informed his master. "Those Archangels for example…"

"They exist?"

"Of course," Jeanne nodded. "I heard Saint Micheal…"

"He's the most dangerous of them all," David warned. "I am only saying this because our journey is getting more and more dangerous and we have to employ more and more powerful methods to prevent bad things from happening...they have our eyes on us."

"Heaven...has their eyes on us," Ritsuka gasped.

'On you," David explained. "As much as you would rather not acknowledge the fact, you are a very powerful person."

"I barely can use magecraft-"

"You are the only master of Chaldea at the moment, until they can summon servants but even then you still need to teach them about the new functions of Chaldea-"

' ** _ENOUGH,_** " Romani boomed, the king backing off as Ritsuka was tense and shaking. "There is no need to go into this right before rayshift King David!"

"I am only concerned! I-"

"No more,' Romani warned, Da Vinci holding his arm as he moved forward. "Da-"

'Like you said, let's not do this right before rayshift." She warned, the man nodding before moving back to the monitor as he spoke.

"We're sending you to Revolutionary America," he began, "a pivotal point in the world's history that helped for the country that would become a large and lasting super powered country," he began.

"No doubt uprooting this would further the king of mages' plans," Hinako hummed.

"Indeed, if America were to lose the war then some defining moments in the world's history ceases to exist," Da Vinci nodded. "Our goal is the same as always, fix the singularity. But if what David said rings true then we need to proceed with caution this time around."

"Right," the masters nodded, Ritsuka getting up as he moved to change into a mystic code.

"Ah right," Da Vinci nodded, turning to the three going as they went to change into the battle suit codes. "I took some of your regular clothes and made them into mystic codes of their own," she winked. "It's best to be comfortable as well as practical," she nodded to herself as Ritsuka giggled.

"Of course Da Vinci, of course," he assured her, the 7 crypters double taking at his uniform.

"The mages association," Wodime asked, the boy fixing his sweater before giving a smile.

"Yup! Romani gave this to me when he saw the buff that Da Vinci had managed to weave into this."

'You're relying on that a bit too much for my tastes," the doctor grunted as he slapped the file atop the boy's head.

"But you listened to Da Vinci's theory right," he whined, the man nodding before motiong the 5 of them to the coffins.

"I listened arlight," he waved off, before turning to the three other master candidates. "I overlooked everything myself and had Da Vinci go over all the specs," he assured them with a warm smile. "If something is wrong you'll just be kicked out...alright?"

The three nodded to him before heading to their coffins, Ritsuka smiling as he stood beside him with Mashu waiting inside hers.

"I'll go last," he whispered. "I want to make sure you are all alright before we head off on this journey," he smiled.

He was so sweet.

"Thank you," Ophelia nodded, smiling brightly as he placed a palm on the clear door with a king smile. She pressed her own, the two matching before the sleeping gas began to take affect and ease her into slumber.

Ritsuka waited a moment before turning, he smirked to sing Daybit murmuring to Pepe through the glass of his before leaving as he too conked out.

"Wodime," he asked, the blonde looking at the Coffin...one that nearly became this coffin, in hesitation. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," he nodded, turning to the boy before jolting.

"Wodime," he asked, but all the man could see was the boy. All he could see was the boy he took out of that slum after he had healed. "WODIME!"

"Sorry," he murmured, placing a hand on the other's shoulder before going in. "I will be fine," he assured the boy before closing the door and smiling at him. The boy's face was filled with hesitation before he nodded, moving toward his own.

Wodime felt himself get sleepy and he soon found himself in a very familiar cave.

* * *

**_MANY YEARS AGO_ **

_"Come on now," he murmured, gently maneuvering the boy onto his back, making sure to cover him in a blanket._

_He couldn't have people believing he killed the poor boy...or taking his body away to be cremated._

_In the dead of night he rushed through the streets, the amulet in his grasp as he stalked through the back alleys of London, making his way to his family's mansion where he could see his bastard of a father speaking to his grandfather._

_"I will be back for you," he murmured to the boy's cold body, placing it down in the cool shed with care. He placed the blanket over his prone form, pushing the black bangs from his face and holding back tears as his fingers traced over the wounds marring his gaunt face._

_Swallowing he managed to get away from his friend and stomp through the mansion, ignoring the gasps and pointing that the servants were doing. He pushed past the maids and butlers alike, his mind consumed with hate as he nearly kicked down the door to his grandfather's office and stared at his father._

_"Kirsh-"_

_"You tried to kill me," he seethed, letting his rage over take him. "You were jealous of your own son because you," he pointed to his grandfather. "We fucking stingy in passing down the magic crest of this so called family!"_

_"Now listen here-"_

_'I will not," Kirschtaria boomed, making both his father and grandfather step back. "I am the head of the family! I have the magic crest that you oh so tried to murder me for."_

_``Father you gave it to him already," his father accused, Wodime snarling as the older man went to answer._

_"I am the head, and I hereby exile you from this family tree and all its inheritance! I swear on my own magic and lineage that I will never allow you back," he yelled, the two of them cowing as they realized…_

_He was serious._

_"Get out of my sight," he hissed, turning on his heel and calling for his butler._

* * *

_"Master," Gerald, his most loyal butler, murmured as he stood beside the seated Wodime. "May I inquire as to why you had a tombstone erected for this boy?"_

_"...He saved me," Kirschtaria murmured, looking at the blank tombstone with his own equally blank look. "He had no name...if he did it was never told to him…"_

_"I see," he nodded, the man stepping back as his master shakily got up. An expensive bouquet in his arms as he crossed the small distance between the gazebo and the tomb, with gentle touches he placed the flowers down, kneeling beside the blank grave._

_Gerald watched as Kirschtaria placed his forehead upon the top of the tomb almost in mourning...no he was in mourning. The boy had saved his master's life and lost his own in return; Kirschtaria will never forget him._

_"Please," Kirschtaria murmured against the cool marble tomb. "Please...when I die...please be the one to meet me."_

* * *

_"Perhaps I'll see you sooner than I thought,_ " was what Wodime thought as they began to plummet to the earth.

No, he shook his head. Ritsuka had dealt with this before, they will be fine.

"WELL THIS IS NEW," the boy yelled as the five of them began to plummet into the desert sands.

Scratch that...they where screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you liked!


End file.
